Fighting for survival
by Why.So.Serious96
Summary: Grace Palmer is alone, her parents were torn apart and now she fights for survival and it's not just the Walkers she has to fight against. Along her journey she forges new friendships and creates a home for herself, but how long will that last before her past catches up on her and the people she cares so dearly for disappear.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Grace Palmer is my original character, everyone else involved in the plot belongs to Robert Kirkman.

I'm new to 'The Walking Dead' Fandom so I decided to write my own fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it - if you have any constructive views or if you enjoy the story please say so! (Please don't flame.)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter one.**

King County, Georgia, was overrun – I didn't know what to do, everything was so normal and then out of no-where, the dead began to rise as if they were just pretending to be asleep the whole time. I was out with my parent's at the time, we decided a little town like King County would be a great place to visit for a holiday – I'm from London originally. We were having a picnic in the park when a group of three or four walkers came rushing towards us. My dad and mum shoved me and told me to run and I did, my feet pounded the pavement as I feared for my life and more importantly… my parents. I was about to turn a corner when I decided to look back, checking to see if they were still behind me. Though it turned out to be the worst decision I could have made, I could see more and more of the dead joining the ever growing crowd, at first I wondered what was drawing them in… and then that's when I saw it, my mum and dad screaming as their intestines were torn from their insides. For a moment I just watched as their hands reached out to me from across the green – tears streaming down my cheeks as I watched them being torn to pieces… eaten alive…

I turned my gaze away, hunching over as the contents of my stomach rose and I threw up all over the pavement. This was my worst nightmare; it was like they plucked my most terrifying fear out of my brain and made it real, I didn't know what to do, so I ran and I didn't stop. I ran for around ten minutes until I stopped and came across a gun shop which seemed to be empty – blood was splatted against the glass window and a dead body lay inside, I'm guessing that would keep any sane people away.

"Oh my god…"

I just stared in shock for a moment but I entered anyway, I needed guns – if I didn't I would end up having the same fate as my parents – I didn't have the time to mourn, not until I got to safety. Slowly I crept inside, the door chiming to let the shop keeper know of any possible customers, that didn't matter anymore – he was dead on the floor with little flesh left on his bones. I had to fight the vomit from rising again, pinching my nose as the smell made me gag.

"I'm so sorry…"

I whispered to the corpse on the floor as I stepped over him, picking up a backpack and placing it on the counter. I couldn't carry huge guns, it would slow me down and I have gathered some information on these things on the way down here, I know that noise attracts them and a gunshot could be heard from miles away depending on if there was a breeze - so a gun with a silencer on it, would be the best choice. I'm just glad my dad was part of the Scotland Yard, I was brought up around guns – he even taught me how to shoot, I smiled at the heart warming memory but quickly shook it off, I didn't have time for this. As I grabbed two USP Handguns, I noticed two silencers in a glass cabinet behind the counter; I grinned and climbed over, breaking the glass before removing the contents from inside. I never thought I would be doing this, walking into a shop with the owner lying on the ground half eaten; my parents would be ashamed of me – disgusted with my actions but I needed to get out of here, I needed to survive.

I quickly screwed a silencer on each handgun, using holsters to strap them to my thighs – easiest place to grab them if I was attacked. I then looked around the room, grabbing boxes full of ammo and stuffing them into the backpack. For a moment I stopped, the world around me slowed down as a group of around ten of the dead began to walk past the window. Luckily the door was shut but I ducked down, holding my breath as I gazed into a mirror – waiting until the group had passed.

"Jesus Christ – what is happening to the world…"

A radio was playing in the shop, a song being interrupted with important news, they spoke of shelter in Atlanta but I didn't really listen. When I gathered the courage to stand, I bit my lip, turning to stuff supplies into my bag. I needed to be prepared – I needed to be ready and all this ammo will keep me going for weeks. Before I leave the shop, I grab two tactical knives and slide them into my combat boots – There big enough to make damage and light enough for me to handle, two plus's there.

Once again I step over the corpse, holding my breath as the putrid scent tried to slither up my nose again. I gag and walk to the door, looking right then left to make sure the area was clear.

"Time to go…"

I grab the handle, tightening the strap of the bag before taking in a deep breath, swinging it open and running down the pavement. The sun was beginning to set and the last thing I wanted right now is to be stuck on the street at night with these flesh eating creatures. Eventually I find a small house, it was empty and the car was gone, the exits out of here were filled with traffic – citizens of the town trying to make a desperate escape to freedom, I don't know if I want to leave just yet, I won't get anywhere and if I stay in the basement of this place, block the windows and doors after gathering food and water, I should be just fine for the time being.

* * *

The basement windows were boarded up with thick wooden planks, the door was locked from the inside and I was the only one with a key. If I didn't have some lanterns on the room would be pitch black – I allowed no light to be let in so I knew no light would be let out, revealing my location.

I was sat down looking at my phone, I just had a small meal and a bottle of water – I needed to conserve supplies so when I move location, I won't starve to death or die of dehydration. The past couple of days were great, I always recorded my days with photos – my phone was full of them but I hadn't taken that many recently, I had four images from the past week of me and my parents – they were so happy, huge happy smiles, arms draped around each other's waist completely oblivious to the fact that they would be dead in a couple of days.

"I love you so much... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I should have but… I wasn't strong enough…"

I let out a slight whimper, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"But from now on I will be; I will fight for survival… I will do it for the both of you…"

I rolled onto my side, spreading my body across the couch as I pulled a blanket over my slender frame, I'm twenty one years old and I still go on holiday with my parents – well I used to go on holiday with my parents, now I'm trapped in this nightmare with nobody but my own company. I wipe my eyes and stand, walking to a mirror as I gaze over myself. My long auburn hair fell in large subtle waves to the centre of my back, my grey eyes shine weakly in the little light and my pale face looks ghostly because of today's events. My name is Grace Palmer and I am the last living survivor of my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

* * *

**Chapter two.**

I was stuck in that basement for three horrible weeks, most of the time I didn't know if it was day or night. I decided it was the time to go to Atlanta, the roads would be clear and all I needed to do was to find a ride – the first place that seemed like the best idea to look was the garage. I took all my supplies and stuffed them into my backpack with my ammo, packing bottles of water and the little amount of food that remained. Before I left the house though, I walked upstairs – the area was clear and I made sure all the curtains were pulled and the doors and windows were shut so no walkers got inside. The clothes I was currently wearing smelled and they were covered with grime and dirt – I wasn't going to leave the house without clean clothes.

The first two bedrooms were boys and the last one was luckily a girl who shared the same size ten clothes as I do. Well here there sizes are different, I'm a size six here… sounds a little weird to say. I rummaged through the draws and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, pulling them on with a light grey t shirt, a perfect outfit – it even matches my lace up boots. I smiled as I walked over to a mirror, admiring myself before running a brush through my hair and washing my face using freezing cold water, I didn't mind to much – It made me jump to say the least but it definitely woke me up.

Now that the guns were strapped firmly to my thighs, fully loaded and the knives were in my boots – I walked to the garage, peering inside to make sure no unexpected surprises jumped out on me and tore my flesh. As I entered, I turned on the light and the most amazing thing sat in the middle of the garage – an all-black Iron 883 Harley Davidson, I was practically dribbling at its beauty.

"No fucking way…"

I couldn't help but smile as I strolled over to it, checking the fuel levels. It was full, obviously left behind by the family. I guessed the father was a bit of a fanatic, or one of the sons perhaps.

"Hello beautiful."

I stroke my hand across the leather seat and study it in awe, I loved bikes – I have a black and red Suzuki at home, god that was a great bike, riding it on a summer's day – feeling the air on my face as it whipped my hair behind my shoulders. Before I leave I grab a carton of fuel, tying it to my backpack before opening the garage door. Four walkers were crossing the street and they all stopped to stare in the direction of the noise, time to shoot the fuckers brains out. I pull one of my hand guns from the holsters and aim, shooting the four of them before they even knew what the hell was going on. The silencers was probably one of my best ideas, the gun shot barely made a sound – it was like the fluttering of a butterflies wings – unnoticeable.

I turn, walking over to my newly adopted bike, sitting on the seat as I grab the shiny black helmet and putting it on my head; it was a little big but no matter it would still save my life if I crashed. I rev the bike and kick the stand back – going down the drive and speeding down the road out of the town that held the horrible memories.

* * *

As I'm driving along the empty road, I spot a sheriffs car – stopped in the middle of the road. To my curiosity, I stop by it, feeling the bonnet.

"Still hot…"

Someone had been driving this car in the last ten minutes or so, they must have run out of fuel. My stormy grey gaze lifts from the abandoned car and looks towards the horizon – a small white house isn't too far down the road, half a mile a most – if I had run out of fuel that would be the first place I'd go. Once again I start my bike and I speed down the road, riding for a couple of minutes before pulling over onto the dusty drive way. At first I'm reluctant, like who wouldn't be – there are walking dead creatures that eat human flesh stumbling around, I have to be a lot more cautious now.

"Hello…?"

I call out, removing my helmet as I comb my hair back with my fingers. At first there's silence but then a man appears, walking around from the back of the house with a saddled horse.

"Oh my god…"

For a moment we just stop and stare at each other, my hands trembling in surprise. I have been locked up in a basement for three weeks and I thought I was the only survivor – but here he is, clear as day.

"Who the hell are you?"

His American accent caused me to take a moment to reply, it made his words a little unclear for me to answer to.

"Um… Grace Palmer… Yourself?"

I could tell he was shocked at the sound of my voice, I bet he didn't get to meet a lot of British people around here.

"Rick Grimes."

I smiled at him as he walks over with his horse.

"I thought I was the only one left…"

"No Ma'am, I have met three so far – including yourself."

I just stared at him, I couldn't believe it! A living human being. A huge smile spreads across my face, illuminating my delicate features.

"Where are you headed…? Ma'am…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry uh Atlanta – they said there would be a camp there."

"Well todays you're lucky day. I'm heading there myself."

"Oh well…"

I paused, looking at the horse.

"Why don't you get a ride with me? I have plenty of fuel and it would be quicker than the horse?"

Rick glanced behind me and looked at the bike, raising an eyebrow.

"If you're that worried I will let you wear the helmet."

I grinned and chucked him the helmet; he caught it and returned the horse to the stable – swinging my leg over before tapping the seat.

"You don't mind?"

I scoff and shake my head.

"Were going in the same direction and anyway, I wouldn't mind the company."

I smile again and he walks over to my bike, holding onto his hat.

"So what's your story?"

I look over as he sits down behind me. I can feel his body warmth radiate off him – his breath on the back of my neck. I haven't been this close to a person in a very long time, I'm actually rather uncomfortable.

"Hold on Sheriff."

I could hear him chuckle from under the helmet as I start up the bike, pulling out from the driveway and getting back on the road towards Atlanta.

* * *

The freeway into Atlanta was clear, on the other hand – the freeway out of Atlanta was packed full of traffic. It was a graveyard. I shuddered and Rick leaned forward to speak in my ear.

"Everything alright?"

For a moment, I push back my emotions and I nod – glancing back at him for extra reassurance.

"Fine."

As we cross a bridge, we enter the city – it was empty, the only things floating around were scraps of old newspaper and endless amounts of rubbish. I had to slow down, driving down the street as the sound of the bike bounced of the buildings exteriors.

"Where is everyone?"

I turn to glance at Rick and he shrugged, he seemed just as puzzled as I was.

"I have no idea."

His bright blue eyes widened as we rounded a corner, a huge herd of walkers turned towards us – blood and drool dripping from the mouths. As a reflex I slammed on the breaks – turning the bike around before speeding away. They were chasing us now; I could hear the snarling, the growls and scuffles as they try to catch up.

"What do we do…?!"

I shout to him, rearing around another herd. We were being cornered and there wasn't a way out. I keep driving, I was about to pull out my gun when I feel Ricks grip on my waist loosen before disappearing completely. I turn but he was already out of my sight, crawling under a tank as I drove away.

"Rick…!"

I scream to him, pulling into an alleyway and shutting the metal fence behind me. What the hell have I done? I could have done something, I just let him get taken from me – just like my parents were.

"No!"

I scream and back away from the fence, the walkers are snarling at me – trying to get inside but they can't. I wipe my tears and back further away – walking towards a ladder and climbing up it, getting higher and higher until I reach the roof. Once I get up there, I collapse onto my knees, hunching over as a horrible sadness clutches at me – causing my chest to tighten. When I thought I was safe a hand grabbed my shoulder and I screamed, turning around and pulling out my gun.

"Whoa! Whoa! I won't hurt you…!"

I let my eyes focus and a Korean boy no older than I am stood in front of me with his arms up. For a moment I keep my gun aimed at his head, steadying my breath before lowering it and sliding it back into my holster.

"Rick… They got Rick… I—"

"No… He's in the tank… He's okay…"

My gaze turns away from him and I stand, rushing to the edge of the building to gaze into the street. The herd had the tank surrounded but he's okay, he's alive – now I just had to get him out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

**Hello readers! I really would appreciate your feedback so if you enjoy it or have any constructive opinions then please take a small minute of your time to review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter three.**

My gaze never dropped, the Korean boy continued to blabber on about the need to get to safety but I ignored him, I needed a strategy to get Rick out of there and if he continued to speak then I would have to shut him up by shoving my fist in his mouth.

"Shhhh!"

I turn to him and stand, pacing along the edge of the building.

"We can't stay here!"

My stormy grey eyes narrowed as I shake my head and tapped my collar bones, I don't know why I do it but apparently, according to family and friends I have done it for a very long time.

"Then go! I'm not stopping you, but I am not leaving this city without Rick."

I stop and lean over the building, my beautiful bike was surrounded and the sheriff's guns were a few meters away from the tank. First thing's first – get Rick to safety then I can put my attention onto getting my bike and the guns back.

"You won't get him out of there… They have nothing to distract them."

At that point I was walking towards him, stopping so I was close enough to make him step away in discomfort.

"What's your name?"

"Umm… Glenn… you?"

"Grace."

He extended his hand to greet me but I just looked at it and rolled my eyes, this wasn't the time or the place to get to know each other.

"What sort of distraction is needed right now?"

Glenn stuttered – he was obviously felt pressure in this situation.

"Speak!"

He flinched and raised his hands.

"I don't know! Bait I guess…?!"

My eyes widened and he furrowed his brows, studying my facial expression before shaking his head.

"No… No! You can't go down there, its suicide!?"

I bite my lip and look around for another, more sensible idea. I couldn't leave him there, what if he has a family? A family that still lives and are currently worrying about him? Just because mine is dead – that doesn't give me the excuse to leave him to die.

"What else…? Their attracted to noise right? If I make some noise and lead them away I need you to get him out."

"You're insane…"

"It's been mentioned to me a couple of times."

Glenn shook his head and pulled out a communicator – speaking into it. For a moment, no voice returned his call but after a pain filled silence, Rick spoke down the walkie clear as day.

"Rick!"

I snatch it from Glenn's hands and speak into it.

"I'm going to get you out okay… I'm going to lead them away so you can get to safety."

For a moment, there was nothing until he shouted down the Walkie causing me to jump and move it away.

"Are you insane?! You will get yourself killed!"

"I have no other way to get you out!"

"Leave me here then! Grace I can't allow you to do that…"

I bite my lip, moving the talkie closer to my chapped lips.

"You're in a tank; you're hardly in the position to tell me what to do."

I throw the Walkie back to Glenn and he catches it, Rick was still shouting at me down the communicator as I just walked along the roof top.

"I can't go down there; I need to make a lot of noise and something that they can see…"

Glenn watches me and I quickly turn to him, my boots crackling against the gravelled rooftop.

"Fireworks."

"Fireworks…?"

I grin and Glenn rolls his eyes, turning to walk.

"I know a place; It's not going to be easy getting there but…"

"A lot of things aren't easy anymore. How far?"

Glenn raises a hand, pointing at the building three blocks down – opposite the tank.

"Perfect. Let's go."

The Korean boy turned and led me along the roof tops, stopping at the edge of the building.

"We have to jump this gap, can you do that?"

"Are you kidding? I did free running for years."

He rolled his eyes and took a few steps back, running and jumping the gap – landing on the other side a little bit messy.

"You alright?!"

I call over to him as he picks himself off the ground, dusting off his hands on his jeans. He nods and beckons me over. I back away slowly and take a deep breath before running and leaping over the gap – unlike Glenn I land neatly into a roll and come up into a crouch.

"Show off…"

He whispered to himself, obviously loud enough for me to hear. I shrug and stand, ignoring his comment and following him again as he ran across a metal walk way.

* * *

We arrive at the store just under ten minutes, to get in we had to walk down the stairs leading to the roof and kick down the door. Well when I said we had to kick down the door, I kicked down the door.

"Okay, lead the way."

He nodded and raised one finger and placed it on his lips, hushing me. As a precaution I took one of my guns and gripped it tightly in my hand – turning off the safety. We creep in slowly, crouching down in a matter of seconds as Glenn points to two walkers scuffling away from us. I nod and stand up, taking a deep breath before aiming and firing at the back of their heads. The gun shot was silent and they never saw it coming, their brains were being spread across the polished floor in seconds.

"That still makes me heave…"

I swallow deeply as Glenn stands, walking over the now still corpses to the back of the store.

"Here, this is everything they have."

I walk closer, putting my gun away as I look through the stock. They had around five relatively large creates locked in here, that would definitely make enough noise.

"Perfect, grab two."

* * *

Once the creates were on the roof, I purposely place them on the edge – in direct sight of the walkers.

"We need to run back to the roof top where we met when this goes up…"

"Right… Great…"

"Oh stop worrying twinkle toes, I got you covered."

I grinned and glanced over my shoulder, he was obviously amused by the name I just called him.

"Twinkle toes?"

"Well yeah, you're really quiet so…"

"Ah I get it."

We chuckled as I stood up; removing the box of matches I collected on the way out.

"Ready?"

Glenn nods and moves to the metal railing, ready to run. For a moment I look at the tank, what if he ran out of oxygen? Is that possible? I'm surprised if he doesn't come out cooked, it's boiling hot right now, it's probably like sitting in an oven. I take in a shaky breath and light a group of matches, throwing it on the fuse and running away from it.

"Run!"

Glenn and I sprint away from the collection of fireworks as they started to light up and fly into the sky. If that doesn't get their attention then we would have to go to plan B… And I really don't want to go to plan B.

"It's working! Look!"

Glenn points to ground level where the horde of walkers have turned their blood thirsty attention off the tank and onto the firework display, grumbling and moaning as they drag their bodies to the reason of the noise. I grin as we jump across the gap my attention still on the walkers which caused me to stumble a little – tripping over my own feet as I land on the roof top a little harder than I expected. As I go down I lift my hands up to protect my face but they only slip under the gravelled surface, slicing up the palms of my hands. As a reaction to the pain I call out.

"Oh god! Are you alright?!"

Glenn wraps a hand around my arm and hauls me onto my feet, staring at my bloody hands.

"Shit…"

Swiftly he begins to rummage around my bag but I walk slowly over to the edge of the building.

"The areas clear get him out of there…"

Glenn looks up at me and nods – speaking orders into the communicator. As a precaution I take out one of my guns, just in case a walker decided to jump out and surprise Rick. My gaze never left the tank and my hands tightened around the handle of the gun causing the gravel to cut deeper into the already bleeding wounds.

"Grace… Your hands…"

"I'm fine…"

"No yo—"

"I'm fine!"

I shout at him as the hatch on the tank opens and Rick appears.

"Run…"

The sheriff leaps out of the tank and runs to the gate, bursting through it and shutting it tightly shut behind him. I let my head drop as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god…"

I muttered before returning my gun to its holster. I waited at the top of the ladder for him until he appeared.

"You okay?"

I ask him, my eyes studying if he has any injuries.

"I'm fine. You didn't need to do that…"

Rick looked me in the eye before his gaze dropped to my hands.

"What the hell happened?!"

He strode over, grabbing my hands as I attempted to hide them behind my back.

"I fell over… It's nothing."

"That's not nothing Grace…"

I snatch my hands away from him and stand beside Glenn.

"Yes it is. Anyway… This is Glenn… He helped with your escape."

I nudge him forward and Rick nods at him in appreciation.

"Thank you Glenn, I really am grateful."

"No… Problem…"

I smile and turn my back to them to gaze at my hands. There were small bits of gravel imbedded in the palm of my hands and I needed to get them out before I got an infection.

"Um… Do you have any, uh tweezers or something?"

"Tweezers?"

"Yeah… So I can get the stuff out my hands…?"

Glenn looks at me and shakes his head.

"No… Sorry…"

I force a smile and shrug.

"No matter."

Rick walks over to me and stops in front of me.

"I never thanked you for saving me."

"There's no—"

"There is a need, most people would have left me there to rot – why did you go out of your way to rescue me?"

My gaze drops and I pout a little, holding back the sadness that just washed over me.

"I couldn't save my parents… I couldn't let you die too…"

Rick's mouth drops a little in shock as he places a comforting hand on my shoulder, using his free hand to tilt my chin up so I was looking at him again.

"Well I am very grateful that you did…"

I force a smile and nod, Glenn interrupting before anything else way said.

"We should go; I have a group with me who are gathering supplies…"

We both turn to him with raised eyebrows.

"There are more of you?"

Our voices spoke in harmony as we questioned Glenn, if there was more – then that means they have a camp or something, somewhere safe to stay.

"Yeah, just follow me and we can get you two out of here."

I turned my head to glance at Rick who was also glancing at me. This was good right? There were more people who survived? Who knows, I might even make a life with this crowd but then again… what if they don't accept me? I shake the thought out of my head as Rick taps my arm.

"Time to go."

I nod and spin on my heel, once again following Glenn along the roof tops and through the abandoned buildings of Atlanta.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed and followed/Favorited my story so far! :)**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter four.**

We walked through the abandoned buildings for around fifteen minutes; I kept my gaze on my surroundings in case I found something useful to remove the debris from my hands and to clean the wounds. At the last minute, I found a first aid kit with antiseptic wipes, bandages and plasters – it was full of stuff, even aspirin and ibuprofen, this would definitely come in handy. As we walked, Glenn stayed a meter ahead – leading the way through the slightly haunting corridors.

"Grace?"

Rick's voice was a whisper as he strode alongside me, I was expecting him to ask me some questions but I wasn't expecting it to be so soon.

"Yes?"

"What happened to your parents? If you don't feel like answering right now I understand but—"

"No… No it's okay, gotta answer it at some point right?"

I glance at him for a moment as I brush through my hair with my fingers – watching him as he nods, giving me his best reassuring smile.

"Well… Everything was so normal. I was in King County on a holiday at the time…"

I pause, steadying my breath.

"But out of nowhere… Walkers came rushing from the trees and my parents… My parents told me to run and I did… I expected them to be behind me but when I turned around… I…"

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst into tears – losing my temper as I kicked over boxes and pushing off the products that gathered dust on the shelves.

"Grace stop…"

I ignored him, the guilt of not being able to save them building and bubbling up inside made me burst like a volcano. I never had the chance to mourn recently – I chose to ignore my emotions, locking them in the darkest corner of my mind so I didn't have to feel… Feel this.

"Grace!"

Rick grabs my wrists as I try to destroy another shelve of objects, tears were streaming down my cheeks and my hair was sticking to my face. He just gazed at me, Glenn had stopped to observe the scene and I just let out a moan of sadness – falling into Rick's chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I couldn't save them… they died because of me…!"

I cry into his shoulder as I fall onto my knees, bringing him down with me as he still kept the embrace.

"Shhh, it's alright okay…? It's not your fault."

Glenn took a step forward but Rick shook his head, holding up one finger to signal him to stop. Once I began to shake, he pushed me back a little so he could look me in the eye – speaking softly in attempt to calm me.

"I'm telling you the truth Grace… What happened to your parents couldn't be helped, the Walkers got them… They risked their lives for you – it was their choice…"

My silver eyes gazed at him as a tear escaped and rolled down my pale cheeks, Rick placed his hands on either side of my face, brushing the tears away.

"Is that why you tried so hard to save me…?"

"Y-yes…"

I look down and he pulls me into a hug again, rocking me slightly as we both sat on the floor.

"I would love to let you sit here all day but we really have to go…"

Glenn took a few steps forward and I nodded at him as Rick stood and extended a hand towards me.

"Thank you…"

I take his hand and he pulls me onto my feet – beaming a smile at me.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Glenn turned and pointed out two walkers who were stumbling around with no sense of purpose. They were both blocking the entrance to the location of the group and I could take them down in seconds, I still had my bag strapped to my back so I wasn't going to run out of ammo any time soon. Rick pulled out his gun and I placed my hand on it, shaking my head as I pulled out my silenced hand gun and walked down to the bottom of the steps, taking a stride towards them as I let out a whistle loud enough for them to hear.

"Come on then you bastards…"

Glenn and Rick glanced at each other and the sheriff pulled out his gun anyway. As they turn and see me their growls become louder and harsher – dribble and blood leaked out their mouths as they raised their hands and stumbled towards me. The closest Walker got shot through the eye and its brain exploded over the second causing it to get more angry.

"What are you waiting for?!"

I scream at it, letting it come closer and closer.

"Grace what are you doing?! Shoot it!"

I ignore Ricks' orders and let it close enough that I could breathe my living scent all over it. As it raised a hand to grab me I press my gun in-between its eyes and fire, letting its once memory filled brain to spill across the concrete ground. Once it dropped to the floor Rick and Glenn ran down, Glenn ran to the door and held it open but Rick grabbed my arms and shook me – shouting at me.

"What were you thinking?! You could have got yourself killed!"

I bite my lip as I slide my gun into its holster, shrugging as he released me – pacing up and down.

"Don't do something like that to me! I don't want to lose someone l care about again!"

That caused me to raise an eyebrow, watching him as I paced.

"Again…?"

Rick stopped walking, rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"I have a wife and son; I came to Atlanta to find them…"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think you needed to know…"

My jaw dropped, how the hell could he say that to me – I just opened up to him and he couldn't even tell me about the tiny fact he might still have a living wife and son somewhere around her.

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"Excuse me?"

"I just opened up to you! I told you what happened to my parents and you couldn't even tell me about your family?!"

"Grace your overreacting…"

"No, no I'm not… You know what? Forget it, I don't even care."

I storm past him and Glenn opens the door walking inside. Rick stayed out there for a few seconds until he came in. We were both greeted by four other survivors.

"Uh guys, this is Grace and Rick…"

"This is what took you so long? Are you crazy?! We don't even know if we can trust them!"

A blonde woman started shouting and Glenn tried to calm her down.

"Andrea I couldn't just leave them to die, they wouldn't have a chance out there..."

"You don't know who you have brought into our group! They could be serial killers!"

"Ma'am with all due—"

That's when Andrea pulled a gun on Rick and pinned him to a wall, obviously I intervened even if I was angry at Rick, I didn't want him to die so pressed one of my own hand guns against her skull.

"Go on, I dare you. Let's see who pulls the trigger first."

My voice held no hint of hesitation; it was pure, straight and blunt. I would pull the trigger if it saved Ricks life. My father always said _'Never pull the trigger if there was another outcome, think about the situation and if you can't do anything else to save their life then pull the trigger without an ounce of guilt.'_

"Whoa… Guys calm down – we need to get out of here before dusk."

Glenn stood there trying to diffuse the situation but nobody moved, my gun was still pressed against Andrea's skull and it wasn't going to weaver.

"Lower you're gun Andrea… This is getting out of hand and I don't want to have to blow your brains out but Rick needs to survive and I'm pretty sure you want to as well."

The room was silence and eventually Andrea lowered her weapon and placed it in the back of her jeans.

"Smart move."

I holster my gun and look at Rick as he nods to me in thanks.

"Now if we have finished with this disagreement we should get out of here."

* * *

All six of us walk to the roof and as I exit the building and step into the daylight a man with a southern accent and a rifle step down from the buildings ledge.

"We have to find a way out of here, were losing daylight and soon this place will be swarmed with walkers."

"Sweetheart, you don't get to order a guy with a gun around."

"Well I have two guns, can I order you around?"

I step forward, stopping a few meters away as he narrows his eyes at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Grace Palmer, you are?"

The guy with the rifle stepped forward, standing close enough so I could feel his breath on my face.

"Merle Dixon."

"Well I would say it's a pleasure but I try not to lie."

Merle laughed and a black skinned man stepped forward.

"Guys come on! We have to figure out how to get out of here!"

After that I guess I blanked everything out, Merle and I think his name was T-Dog started arguing about who should be leader and once their voices became raised I focused back into the present situation in time to hear a racist comment.

"Whoa that's uncalled for!"

Merle completely ignores me and punched T-Dog across the face, in my opinion he never had a chance against a guy like Merle – he was brought up into a world like this, brought up to fight.

"Stop it!"

T-Dog was on the floor now and Merle kept on kicking the crap out of him. I stepped forward and grabbed his arm in attempt to make him stop but instead I got a fist to my face – causing me to stumble back and collapse onto the floor clutching my cheek.

"That's enough!"

Rick intervened now, grabbing Merle off and away from me and T-Dog and handcuffing him to the metal piping on the roof. God my cheek hurt, I think I actually see stars – my head is spinning and my eyes keep drifting in and out of focus.

"Grace…?"

Glenn was kneeling down in front of me, waving a hand past my face to get my attention.

"Grace are you okay?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and squeeze my eyes shut, taking in a breath to try and refocus.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm alright…"

My eyes slowly came into focus and I grabbed Glenn's hand to stand up.

"That was uncalled for…"

"You shouldn't 'ave got in my way."

"I didn't, I was trying to stop you from killing T-Dog."

Merle just glared at me and tried pulling his hand free but the pipe wouldn't budge. Rick was currently lecturing him about something and I decided I should probably clear the air about everything.

"Okay… I know I haven't gotten off from the best of starts with you guys…"

"You got that straight…"

Andrea crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"But I want to live just as much as you guys, I can help protect you all – I have gun training and I only hurt those who endanger my friends or the innocent…"

"You know that sounds like something a cop would say."

Glenn chuckled as he spoke; nudging me slightly as I glanced over at Rick who was took a step to stand beside me.

"Well that wouldn't surprise me… My dad was a cop so…"

Rick placed a hand around my shoulders and Andrea stepped forward, looking at me.

"Was?"

I nodded and bit my lip.

"He died alongside my mother; they risked their lives for my own…"

Everyone fell silence but Merle; I really wanted to punch him.

"That's a real nice story sweetheart…"

He paused turning slightly to look at me.

"But I don't give a shit if your parents died, they were probably glad they didn't have to deal with you anymore."

My fists clenched and I stormed over to him, Rick tried to grab my arm but I slipped out of it to slam my boot into Merles face, removing a knife to press it against his tanned throat.

"Say something like that again and I will slit your throat in a second."

I spat the words, pressing the knife in deeper to draw a little blood. Rick and Glenn were pulling me away from him now and I just shook them off, storming away from them.

"The suns setting, let's get moving but first… I'm getting my bike back."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

**Mac and Bones are my original characters - as is Grace.**

**Thank you again to those who read/favorite/follow my story, I am very grateful.**

**I apologise for the delay in this chapter - My grandparents were down.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Please review! :D x**

* * *

**Chapter five.**

"Get your bike back? Grace we both know that's a stupid idea…"

I pace up and down along the roof top, my fingers tapping away against my collar bones.

"Rick… Listen, I will be fine – I will be there and back in no time and I can pick up your guns on the way."

Everyone was watching the two of us arguing, well when I say argue I mean disagreeing – neither of us is shouting so I take my previous statement back.

"Please… I need you here, not risking your life for a bag of guns and a stupid bike."

Rick brushed his dark brown curly hair with his fingers; he was obviously uncomfortable with the situation. For a moment I just look at him, my grey eyes studying his facial expressions – if I am correct, this is him being protective over someone he cares about… or it could be him trying to keep me out of danger because I saved his life and now he feels he has to do the same.

"Come on Rick! This is stupid, I can be on my way by now…"

Andrea stepped forward, interrupting the two of us. This time, I didn't mind – at least it ends the conversation.

"If Grace wants to go get her bike back then that's fine, but we need to get out of here now."

Rick and I glanced at each other, finally nodded at me as the go ahead. I smiled and turn away before he changes his mind.

"Grace…?"

I stop walking to look over my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Come back alive."

I lick my dry lips and give him one sharp nod before disappearing down the stair way.

* * *

It took me around twenty five minutes on my own to get back to the alley way. I still had my rucksack strapped firmly to my back, my guns had just been fully loaded and I removed both of them – I knew I would need them. By the looks of things, the walkers were still on the other side of the street – obviously forgot about the thought of food. Fireworks do have the effect sometimes.

I shake off the feeling of fear and open the gate, creeping to the corner before peering round. There were a few walkers around but luckily for me there was a clear pathway to my bike and the remaining walkers still haven't noticed me. I bite my lip before running, stopping beside my bike as a loud car alarm echoed through the city.

"Oh shit…"

The walkers turned and there dead eyes lock onto me causing them to stumble towards me, I was about to reach the guns too before more poured out a building.

"Damn it!"

I back away quickly and slide onto my bike, kick starting it before revving the engine.

"Come on baby don't let me down…"

As I look up, a small group of walkers block my path and I grab my guns, shooting both of them as the walkers drop dead… again in the road in front of me. I swiftly return them into their holsters before driving down the street, making my way back to the store.

* * *

I arrive when Rick is about to drive away with the survivors in the back of the van. I ride up beside the window and bang on the door.

"Where's Glenn?!"

I have to shout over the sound of the engine as he opens the window, shouting back to me.

"He is distracting the walkers!"

I screw up my face a little, tilting my head as the sudden realisation comes to me.

"The car alarm?!"

Rick nods before starting the engine and driving down the street. To stay in sight of the van, I ride alongside the van – my eyes sharp in case any walkers decide to jump out and surprise me. The heat today was horrible, it was nearly sun-set and yet it was still thirty odd degrees.

We drive along for ten minutes or so until we have stop. A huge barrier blocked the road, it was made from all sorts; old cars, wood even trolleys.

"What the hell…"

I gradually slowed to a stop, parking parallel to the barricade. For a moment I just let my gaze scan it – taking in its height and security. Carefully I dismount my Harley, walking slowly towards a jeep. At first I thought the people inside were dead but as soon as I got too close the two officers pulled out guns and shouted at me to back away.

"Whoa! Guys chill!"

Rick and the rest of the group get out of the van and walk over as the officer in the gun seat aims it right at us.

"State your business!"

Rick and I look at each other before he steps forward, his hands raised.

"We just want to get out the city… So if you could clear the—"

"Shut up! I asked her!"

The officer in the front of the jeep steps out with his partner. He wasn't that old, had a big mouth for a kid.

"Well he just answered the question… Are you that simple that you need it to be said again?"

I roll my eyes as his fists tighten in anger, in the distance I could hear a bike and as the sound of the engine got louder, I glanced over the idiots shoulder – seeing a tall man roll up on a Triumph.

"What seems to be the problem down here Bones?"

I raise my eyebrow at his accent, he was Scottish – it was nice to hear a fellow Brit. As he dismounted his bike, another officer abseiled down from a building to our left – joining the Scot as he walked over.

"They want to get through."

"Where are you intending to go? There's nothing but road on the other-side of that barricade."

He gestures over his shoulder, stopping in front of Bones and the two unnamed officers.

"Well we have a camp, we need to get back before dusk otherwise they will worry."

Andrea spoke up this time though she still kept within the group of T-Dog, Glenn and the other woman… can't remember her name.

"You have a camp?"

I got a good look at him now, the guy was huge – 6'2 maybe? Not only that, he was incredibly muscular and broad, I would not want to get in a fight with this guy.

"Yes we do and we would appreciate it if you let us get to it."

Rick spoke again, placing a hand on his gun, I didn't say anything I just stood there and continued to study the Scottish officer.

"Well we would be extremely grateful if you allow us to accompany you to this camp, we have been here for weeks – our food supply has run out and we are beginning to run out of water too."

Rick and I glance back at Andrea and the crew and when she shrugged I stepped forward, standing closer to the obvious leader.

"What's your name?"

I look up at him, I was only 5'6 so I felt like I was talking to a giant – actually come to think of it, it was beginning to hurt my neck.

"I am second Lieutenant Mac – Scottish Special Ops. You are?"

I look up at him as he gazed down at me, Scottish special ops? He would come in handy, my dad described the people who were in the special ops, they were like unstoppable machines.

"Grace Palmer, this is Rick, Andrea and T—"

Just as I was about to introduce T-Dog we were ambushed, a huge horde of walkers came out of nowhere and had us surrounded.

"Shit! Keep together guys!"

As they got closer I turn around to see one of the officers get pounced on – his screams chilled my inner being as the walkers clawed at his flesh, tearing him inside out as they chomped on his organs. I glance away, raising my gun as I begin to shoot the walkers who were stumbling towards us.

"T-Dog! Get the unarmed members of the group inside the van!"

I turn around to see him rushing around, shoving Glenn into the van before climbing inside himself, slamming the door shut before locking it. As I look forward a walker is about to grab me, I scream as its hands grab my arms pulling me towards itself so it could plunge its teeth into my neck. Just as it was about to bite me, its brain exploded onto me, covering my face and clothes.

"Holy… Shit…"

I turn to see who pulled the trigger as my body shook with fear to see Mac lowering his gun; he gave me a nod before carrying on with the battle. We carried on shooting for five more minutes before both my guns were out of ammo, Rick was empty two and Bones and the other officer were busying fending other walkers off to notice.

"Rick get in the van, I'm right behind you!"

I turn and a walker lunges at me from behind the van, pinning me to the side as I get my leg between the two of us and kicking it away.

"Grace! Catch!"

Mac throws me his gun and I step forward to catching it, jeez it was heavy. As I tried to steady the gun the walker began to stumble towards me again, blood dripping from its teeth and nothing but pure ravage hunger in its dead white eyes.

"Grace shoot!"

Rick began to shout at me and Mac was running towards me, I quickly place my finger on the trigger and press it down. For a moment all I heard was the gun shot as I was forced off my feet by the recoil of the gun, everything happened in slow motion – I saw myself falling to the ground and as I turn to look at Mac and Rick, I see both of them now running towards me. It was like I was in a dream, where I wanted to run but I never moved from the spot – that's what they looked like. For a moment I continued to fall but then time caught up with us and I was soon on the ground, banging my head on the concrete. I gazed up at the bright blue sky until Mac and Rick obscured my view.

"Grace…? Grace darling, you alright?"

Rick was obviously holding in a laugh, I could tell in his voice. Mac was gazing down at me with his melting honey eyes with a giant grin on his face – they all found this so bloody funny.

"That really hurt…"

I pouted a little as each of them took an arm each, pulling me to my feet.

"Sorry, I should have warned you. Good shot though"

I glanced at the walker and the bullet penetrated his skull right between the eyes, as I return my attention to the two men I saw Mac cover his mouth and turn away as he chuckled. Rick was already laughing and I was just standing there like an idiot.

"Ha ha ha… This is so funny…! Now get in the van Rick so we can get the fuck out of here."

I carried the 'so' a little longer than usual before I stormed off to pick up my guns, on the way I got my rucksack which was in the van so I could reload before mounting my bike. As I sat down and started the engine, Mac was standing over the officer that was lost in the fight – I did feel for him, I didn't know their history, who knows they could be brothers or something. After a minute Mac ordered Bones and his partner to get in the van with the rest of the group, he decided to get on his Triumph because just like me, he wasn't willing to leave the bike behind.

"Everyone ready?"

Rick nods behind the steering wheel of the van and starts the engine.

"Let's go."

Mac and I let Rick drive ahead and we followed after, riding alongside each other before glancing behind us as we left the walker ridden city behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

Thanks again to read/review/favorite/follow this story! Enjoy this chapter, please review if you like it! :)

* * *

**Chapter six.**

We all arrived at the Quarry just before dusk, the place was incredible – there were far more people here than I previously imagined. Mac and I rode up and parked our bikes opposite the van, he went off and joined Bones and the other officer without a word, not even a smile. I just stayed where I was and gazed at the people around me, seeing the members of the group rushing to their families – my heart felt for them, I was happy for them but then I envied them… envied the fact that they had someone waiting for them, worrying for their safe return.

As Rick exited the Van, I slid off the bike – I was about to walk over to him before he caught sight of something. Then that's when I saw it, I saw his face light up – his eyes fill with tears and his legs carry him into the arms of a small boy and a woman, he found them, he found his wife and son.

"I'm happy for you Rick…"

I stood and got off my bike, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. What the hell do I do now? I was here alone, I had no one else now Rick had his family back in his arms – I'm just as alone as I was three weeks ago even with all these people around. I decided to go for a walk, I didn't want Rick to see I was sad – that would be selfish of me to ruin his moment, he deserved happiness and who was I to decide otherwise? I walked down a small hill, sitting away from the group as I slump down and sit under the shade of a giant tree – this would be better, I should keep my distance from them now – keep my distance from everyone, it would be silly to have feelings for anyone only to have the chance that they could be taken from me again.

As I sat there, I listened to the celebrations that were happening around me – I could hear the cheering from the group of the Special Forces officers and I could hear the laughter of Rick and his family. I decided to block all that out; I began to hum a tune my mother sang to me when I was sad, I remember it as if it was yesterday – she would wrap her arms around me and play with my hair until I calmed down.

"I miss you so much…"

I pushed back the urge to cry and took out some bullets, refilling my guns before putting them in my bag. What did I do to deserve this? Why couldn't I have died, at least then my parents would have each other – they would have moved on eventually, comforted and helped each other whenever they were sad but no… they had to risk their lives for me. In anger I picked up a rock and threw it against a tree opposite me, this is pointless I could just end it all now and nobody would know until they accidently stumbled across my body.

"No… No that's stupid…"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, flinching at the pain that shot across my cheek. I forgot I had a bruise there from where Merle punched me – I bet I look gorgeous. For a moment, I shut my eyes – letting my head lean against the tree as I drift into a sleep, I was exhausted – I hadn't slept for days and all my energy was gone, I couldn't fight it off anymore.

_I was running through London, pushing through the crowds as I try and warn everyone about what was coming. All sorts of people walked by; business people, skaters, a single mother who struggled to control her kids. _

_"Listen to me! Run, lock your doors! Save you selves! The walkers are coming!"_

_I keep screaming but no sound left my chapped lips, no words escaped my mouth it was like I was invisible. I look around, searching for something, anything to get their attention – the people around me would die if I can't save them, if they don't listen then they would all become mindless corpses hunting for any meal they can get. _

_"Please! Please listen to me! The walkers will kill you all!"_

_That's when everyone stopped walking; it was as if they all froze in time. At first I thought they just heard me but then I heard the snarls, the growling and my heart jumped into my throat._

_"No… No!"_

_I begin to back away and as I do I kick a can and it clatters against the pavement, making far more noise than it should have. _

_"Shit…"_

_The crowd around me snap their heads in my direction and I see their cold dead eyes lock onto the only living thing in the area. Yet again I couldn't save them, yet again my efforts go unnoticed and I have failed mankind… Tears start to roll down my cheeks and I stumble backwards as I feel hundreds of hands pull me into the darkness – I keep screaming, fighting but there's too many of them, I can't get free! My body is lifted from the ground and the hands that were gripping my body so tightly it hurt, let go and I dropped and fell to the ground but when I landed, I didn't hit the concrete I landed on luscious green grass that softened the blow._

_"H-hello…?"_

_I stand up slowly and gaze around at the familiar surroundings._

_"No… anywhere but here… Please!"_

_"Sweetie? What's wrong…?"_

_My mother's voice echoed across the green causing me to turn abruptly in their direction._

_"Mum… Dad…?"_

_Tears escaped my eyes as I ran towards them, running into their welcoming arms as they hugged me tight._

_"What's wrong sweetheart? Why are you crying?"_

_I try to pull away but their arms tighten a little more around me, causing me to cry out slightly._

_"You're hurting me…"_

_That's when their mood changed._

_"You left us to die!"_

_They both shouted in my ears and I screamed, trying to pull away but they continue to tighten their grips, I felt like a poor defenceless rabbit being crushed to death by a ten foot python._

_"I didn't mean to… Please… Let me go…"_

_My parents begin to dig their nails into me, tearing at my flesh drawing bright red blood. I scream and lash out, falling out of their arms._

_"Stop it…!"_

_My gaze lifts up from my wounds to see my parent's with missing arms, exposed bones and torn hanging skin._

_"No…"_

_I cover my mouth as my whole body shakes, this isn't real, this can't be real._

_"NO!"_

That's when I woke up screaming, tears were streaming down my face and Rick was kneeling down in front of my holding my arms down.

"Grace… Grace? …"

I blink the tears from my eyes as I notice the whole camp surrounding me, it was dark now and everyone was watching me like I was some freak performing in a circus show.

"I'm fine… Go back to… whatever the hell you were all doing."

Rick watched me while everyone left, not moving from the kneeling position in front of me.

"What are you still doing here? You have just got your family back, go spend your time with them."

"What happened Grace?"

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream that is all."

"That's not all though is it?"

He gazed at me with his blue eyes and I bit my lip as I looked away from him.

"I'm afraid it is."

I stood up and grabbed my bag, walking away from him as he rushed after me.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

I stopped and turned around to face him, crossing my arms across my chest. This was killing me inside, I didn't want to push him away but he had other things to focus on now, more important things.

"Why are you pushing me out."

"I'm not, I have other things to do right now."

Rick raised his voice, stepping closer to me as he spoke.

"Like what Grace?! You disappear for hours and then I find you sat under a tree screaming your head off in fear? What have you got to do that's so god damn important!"

My jaw dropped as a breeze tousled my ginger hair off my face.

"Rick… You have a family to look after now… Go spend your time with them."

I turn and leave him there, the look on his face – the sadness in his eyes broke my heart. He was the closest friend I had and now I was letting him go, it was the right thing to do right? I was allowing him to focus all his attention on his family? That's not selfish right? As I walked away Andrea grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side away from everyone.

"Andrea… I'm seriously not in the mood right now."

"I'm not here to moan at you Grace… I just want to ask if you're alright?"

"Uh, I'm fine."

Andrea raised an eyebrow at me, she was obviously not convinced.

"The one friend you had has now found his family again and now you have no one… You can't tell me you okay with that."

"Yeah well, why shouldn't I be? I'm happy for Rick, that's why I'm slowly…"

"Slowly what?"

I look up at her, maybe I got her wrong? She doesn't seem like a bad person and I'm guessing she was so angry before because she wanted to get back to her sister.

"Slowly drifting away from him…"

She was taken back from that, I could see it in her eyes.

"Why would you do that? You two seem so close… I just… I don't get it?"

"Because… because he needs to focus on keeping his family safe. He doesn't need me barging into his life, I'm just another distraction."

I look over her shoulder, gazing at Rick with his arms around his wife's and son's shoulders – I can see his beaming smile from here. How can I ruin that for him?

"So what are you going to do?"

I return my gaze to her and lick my lips.

"I'm going to leave…"


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

**Reviews:**

**lunasky99: **Thank you! I really appriciate that review! I hope this chapter is alright! ;) Thanks for following the story! :D

Enjoy the chapter everyone! x

* * *

**Chapter seven.**

"You can't leave!"

"Why not?"

Andrea shook her head and her blonde curls bounced, I was kind of hypnotised by them for a while before I snapped out of it, they just kept bouncing…

"Because you and Rick have a friendship… If you leave, you'll hurt him."

I raised an eyebrow and brushed my ginger locks back off my face.

"When did you care about Rick's feelings? If I recall it was only a few hours ago that you had a gun pressed against his head."

"Yeah… I got him wrong okay? I got you both wrong."

I looked at her and she genuinely seemed sincere about the whole thing, but that still doesn't change my mind – I have to leave otherwise… Well I don't even know what would happen.

"I'm sorry Andrea but I have to go…"

I turned and walked away from her, yet again leaving another person standing alone in the dark. I sighed, gripping my bag straps tighter in my hand as I neared my bike – as I got closer I saw a dark shadow lingering by the bike, at first I thought it was a walker but then a tall muscular man stepped into the moonlight and crossed his arms. It wasn't Mac but I could have easily mistaken this guy for him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Shane."

He extended his hand out to me and I rolled my eyes, leaning my weight onto one hip.

"Well Shane, if you're here to lecture me on leaving – save your breath."

"Actually, you can leave but why not stay the night and go on your journey in the day light."

I watched him, he seemed to be trying to enforce some authority on me which caused me to scoff and shake my head.

"Why does it matter what time I leave?"

"Well it would be safer for you and for my group."

I raised an eyebrow at that, his group? That makes me think he believes that he is the leader of the group – the 'go to' man if anything needed sorted. How adorable.

"Your group? Well even if I did stay, I won't have anything to sleep in."

"You can stay in my tent tonight; I will be on watch all night so you will be left alone in there."

As he spoke, his posture loosened and he let his arms fall to his sides. I don't know if I can trust this guy but I wouldn't mind a good night's sleep, I just hope I don't wake up in a cold sweat and screaming again.

"…Fine, I will wait till morning."

"Thank you."

I force a smile and turn on my heel, striding over to the fire after dumping my bag in the tent next to Ricks. Great. For a moment I just stand there, looking for a place to sit without having the need to create conversation – the Special Forces lads were taking up most of the right side and then the rest of the group surrounded the fire like moths. I ended up sitting in-between Rick's kid and Shane – perfect.

"Glad you could join us."

Shane smiled at me, as if he didn't even have that conversation with me.

"Yeah… Whatever."

As I try and get comfortable on the ground I bring my knees up to my chest, I was only wearing a thin t shirt and I was beginning to shiver from the cold as the fire was barely a flame, just hot coals.

"Grace…?"

I lift my head as Rick places his jacket over my shivering shoulders, I can't believe he is still talking to me, after everything I just said to him. My grey eyes just watch him as his son shuffles over so he can sit next to me.

"Rick I'm so sorry…"

The sheriff shook his head and I pulled the jacket which hung over my small frame like a parachute tighter around me.

"It's fine, Andrea told me how you are feeling."

I raised an eyebrow and turned my head across the burning coals to glare at Andrea who just shrugged slightly before resuming her conversation with her sister.

"Did she now? Great…"

I carried the great on longer to show my dislike on the situation but Rick just ignored it and turned to face me a little more.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… You just got your wife and son back; I didn't want to ruin that for you."

When I finished, we just sat there for a moment in silence before he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me a little closer to him.

"You are so stupid sometimes, you know that? You wouldn't ruin anything Grace, I want you around."

I laughed softly as I looked up at him as he spoke again.

"You have lost your family Grace, I couldn't bare it if you lost another friend too – you will always have me, I promise you."

This little speech caused me to tear up a little, I never knew this was how he felt – I just presumed now he had his family back, he didn't need me to act as a replacement anymore.

"Now… You're not planning on going anywhere are you…?"

As he questioned me, I glanced at Shane who was watching the two of us like a hawk – for some reason there was something about him that made me want to crawl under a rock.

"No, you're stuck with me I'm afraid."

Rick laughed and grinned brightly, nudging me playfully.

"Good, I'm glad."

I smiled at him and he glanced back at his family.

"Hey Lori, Carl? Come meet Grace."

I stood as they came over and I put on my best smile, for Rick's sake if not mine.

"Hi, nice to meet you Lori."

"Nice to meet you two Grace, I have heard a lot about you."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Rick.

"Umm… Good things I hope?"

Lori grinned and nodded.

"Not a bad thing yet."

I laughed and turned my attention to Carl.

"Hey there little man."

I crouched down so I was level with his height, extending my hand to him.

"Carl right?"

He nodded and shook my hand, as he did I pretended to fall over and screw up my face.

"Ah jeez! Damn you're strong…."

I shook my hand as I saw a huge grin spread across his face, I laughed and messed up his hair as I stood up, leaning down for a moment to whisper in the kid's ear.

"Remind me never to ask for an arm wrestle."

Carl chuckles and I wink at him as he walks over to Shane.

"He seems like a great kid."

I looked at Rick and Lori as he wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her for a moment before returning their attention back to me.

"He's the greatest."

Lori smiled and I chuckled.

"Well… I'm going to get some sleep now so… I will see you in the morning."

"Alright Grace, sleep well."

I nodded and walked over to my tent, bumping into Mac and nearly tripping over before he caught me.

"Oh sorry Ma'am, are you alright?"

I look up at him as he allowed me to get to my feet without holding onto me.

"Yeah… Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Let's just call it a joint accident."

I smiled and nodded, glancing at him.

"I like that idea."

"So that's an Iron 883 Harley right?"

I raise an eyebrow and nod again, impressed at his knowledge of bikes.

"Yeah it is."

"It's really nice, though I do prefer my Triumph."

"Oh really? Well you have your own tastes and I have mine."

He snorted and crossed his arms over his broad toned chest.

"Well one day I will race you, let's see who is quickest."

I roll my eyes and walk into my tent.

"I will hold you to that."

"I hope you do."

He walked off before I could say something witty back, I'm sure we could have argued about our bikes all night – thankfully we didn't I think I would have fallen asleep midsentence. Before I undress I kick off my boots and zip the entrance to my tent shut, I really wish I could go for a shower right now – I was so hot and I just want to feel clean not gross and dirty. I sigh and tie my hair back using an elastic band I hand around my wrist, it's not great for my hair but at least it's up and out the way.

"So tired…"

I whispered to myself before I pulled off my top, folding it and placing it on the floor by my boots – I then unbutton my jeans and do the same before climbing onto a pile of duvets in only my underwear and lying there, listening to everyone outside the tent. Usually falling asleep in this heat and with the noise outside, I would be awake all night but after a few seconds I was out cold – falling into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

**Reviews:**

**Lunasky99**: I know?! It's crazy? Haha. Hmm you will see what Shane is up to soon! ;)

**Anissa**: Hello! Sorry for the late update, I have been so busy! I hope this chapter is okay though! :)

**Enjoy the chapter everyone! **

* * *

**Chapter eight.**

When I woke up, the tent was filled with beams of sunlight and I couldn't help but smile as I stretched the knots out of my aching muscles. It was strange waking up to the sound of voices; the last time I slept I was in the basement of an abandoned stranger's house – waking up to the silence and the odd mouse squeaking, this was definitely a big step up. As I pulled the blanket off my half nude body I noticed my clothes neatly folded and clean by the bottom of my bed.

"That's… Weird…"

I stood up slowly and picked up the t shirt, bringing it to my nose to smell it.

"Definitely clean..."

I smiled and decided I should thank the person who has so kindly cleaned my clothes, I did have two more outfits in my bag but they wouldn't be as clean as this. Swiftly I pulled on my fresh jeans and socks, admiring the scent of the clean clothes with no dirt or blood splashed across the material – all I needed now was a refreshing shower. Before I left the tent I sat down on the floor, tying the laces of my boots up. I'm starting to think that maybe leaving would have been the worst idea I have ever thought of, I have to think wisely and if I left I would have had a really bad chance of surviving, on the other hand – being in a group would be a lot safer.

"Grace? You up?"

I stood and grabbed my hair brush from my bag, unzipping the tent door to see Rick standing there with a cup of steaming tea.

"Oh shit… Is that what I think it is?"

My mouth was filling with saliva, I hadn't had a cup of hot tea in months and I never knew how much I missed it until now.

"Yeah, I made it for you."

My gaze left the cup of steaming tea and I looked into Ricks eyes, I wanted to cry.

"Aw Rick! Thank you!"

I smiled as he handed me the cup, this probably sounded really silly, but to me – I loved feeling the heat of the cup warm my bandaged hands and the smell of the tea find its way into my nose.

"I didn't know a cup of tea would have meant so much to you."

Rick chuckled as I sipped the hot liquid, letting it warm my throat.

"Oh god, it does… So much."

We both chuckled as I walked alongside him, nudging him as I finished off the tea.

"So how did you sleep?"

Rick gazed at me as he questioned me, for a moment all I did but shrug.

"I didn't have a nightmare if that's what you mean."

Before Rick could ask me something else Carl came running up to me, grabbing my hand and tugging me towards him.

"Come and play with me!"

I laughed and glanced at Rick who nodded in agreement.

"Alright I think I can clear my busy schedule for a little while."

I wink at Carl before walking down a small slope and into the lining of the forest.

"So where are we going?"

"Were going to meet Amy."

Carl smiled at me and I nodded, trying to remember who Amy was.

"That's Andreas little sister right?"

Carl nodded and I let my gaze roll forward to see Amy standing by a tree, waiting for us.

"So what is it exactly that you want me to do?"

A little girl around Carl's age appeared next to Amy and I almost leaped from my skin.

"Jesus! You're like a ninja…"

I smile at the little girl who introduces herself as Sophie.

"Well now were all acquainted, shall we go… do something?"

"Grace I want to show you something!"

Carl tugs my arm again and I was beginning to think that my arm was going to fall off or dislocate from the constant pulling. I'm not usually this good with kids but I'm guessing their all fascinated by the fact I'm from England, I doubt they have had the chance to come across someone with a British accent before. As we all walk, I glance at my boots – I completely forgot to put my knives in there! I almost kick myself at the stupid mistake but I'm pretty sure I won't need to use them around here.

"Are we there yet?"

I glance at Carl as they all chuckle, stopping to surround me.

"Okay say something British!"

The two younger ones bounce around in excitement but Amy also seems interested too which surprises me. I thought he wanted to show me something, oh well.

"Umm like what exactly?"

"Anything!"

Sophie shouts and beams a huge smile at me; this was getting a little weird. As I think about something to say I hear rustling in the bushes and I grab the kids and shove them behind me.

"Stay back… Amy watch these two ok?"

Amy nods and I step forward, crouching down to grab a thick heavy broken branch.

"H-hello?"

For a moment there is no sound but then a walker leaps out the bushes and jumps on me, everyone is screaming and I shout run as it pushes me onto the ground in attempt to tear at my flesh. In a quick reflex reaction, I bring the branch up and press it into its chest as I try and force it off of me.

"Help!"

It's snarling face keeps on getting closer and closer and I use all my strength to try and push it further back but it just keeps forcing it's self onto me.

"Someone help me!"

In the distance I can hear people running down, people are shouting and I just kept the stick pressed against the walker's chest to keep some space in between us. In the corner of my eye I notice why the creature was tempted here, a dead deer was torn open with its intestines hanging out – it must have caught the scent and chomped on it before I interrupted its meal.

"Grace!"

I could hear Rick shout at me and I ignore his call, keeping my focus on the walker that was on top of me. I screamed as I tried pushing it further away but I couldn't keep it up, the wounds on my hands were reopening and bleeding through the bandages and that was causing the walker to go into a blood thirsty frenzy.

"Get it off me!"

I shout at Rick as more people gathered around, Mac was about to shoot his gun but just when the beast was about to dig its teeth into my flesh an arrow pierced the side of its skull and it's head rolled forward and its body turned limp. At first I just gazed at it in shock, my eyes wide in fear before I shoved the corpse off my body.

"Aw man that was my deer!"

A man with a southern accent walked passed me, removing the arrow from the dead animal. He must have been the one who shot the walker; he did have a crossbow strapped to his back – probably logical.

"Grace, are you alright?"

Rick pulled me onto my feet and Shane strode over, glancing at the walker before looking at me.

"Did you get bitten?"

I screwed up my face at his bluntness, he didn't even care if I was ok – he just wanted to know if he had a problem on his hands, selfish twat.

"No… No I wasn't."

Shane pinched the bridge of his nose before glancing at the corpse on the ground.

"They're coming up from the city; they must be running out of food."

Shane spoke to the group that had gathered around us, I didn't really care at that moment – I was just glad I was still alive and not a mindless cannibal. For a moment I glanced around Shane, looking at Carl and Sophie and miming the words 'Are you okay?' the two of them nodded and I forced a smile before nodding sharply back at them.

"I should have been more careful…"

I whispered to Rick who was still by my side.

"It wasn't your fault, it could have happened to any one of us."

"I know but I forgot to put my knives in my boots, I didn't even bring my guns."

Rick shook his head and put and hand on my shoulder, leaning in towards me to whisper in my ear.

"It's fine, an easy mistake to make. Carl told me what you did to protect them…"

He looked over at his son before returning to speak to me.

"Thank you for doing that…"

I glance at Rick and nodded slightly.

"I did what anyone else would have done."

"Well I'm grateful and I'm sure Carol is too."

"Carol?"

Rick pointed at a middle aged woman with short hair.

"Sophie's mother."

I made an 'O' shape with my mouth as I understood what he just said. The people of this group seemed so close and I should probably try a little harder to get to know everyone's names. When everyone left to carry on with their duties I walked over to the one who saved my life, walking past Mac who seemed genuinely concerned about my welfare – I will talk to him later.

"Umm excuse me?"

The man turned and I smiled nervously, tucking a strand of my ginger hair behind my ear.

"Yeah?"

"I… uh I never had the chance to thank you for saving me."

"Oh… Well its fine, I'm just annoyed that it got my deer – It would have fed everyone around ere'."

"Yeah… That is a shame…"

"So what happened to you face?"

Before I could reply to his question Rick walked over with Shane, I'm guessing they were going to bring up the minor detail about Merle's whereabouts.

"Daryl?"

So that's his name at least that was another person down, few more to go.

"What?"

Daryl turned to Shane and Rick and I walked forward a little, standing beside the two of them. I should be here for this conversation; after all I was part of the reason of why he was still on that roof.

"We need to talk about Merle."

"I was just wondering where my brother was."

"We had to leave him behind…"

I could see the look on Daryl's face that he wasn't happy to hear that. It wasn't Rick's fault anyway, he did the best thing that anyone could have done, I would have killed the douche bag but I knew that would play on my mind for far too long.

"You left my brother behind?!"

Daryl's face hardened and Rick looked at him, watching him to make sure he didn't lash out.

"He was beating up T-Dog and then Grace intervened and he punched her across the face… He was a danger to the group, he was going to get us all killed…"

Brilliant, Rick brought me into it, just what I wanted to hear.

"That's what happened to your face…?!"

I nodded and looked at my hands, the blood was still seeping through and I really needed to redress them, I still had some first aid dressings and bandages in my bad so I will use that after this conversation was over.

"We have to go back for him! We can't just leave him on the roof to die!"

Shane, Rick and I glanced at each other and I bit my lip slightly – the situation was beginning to feel extremely tense and I didn't know what to do or what they were going to decide, but what I did know was that if they were going back to Atlanta, I was going to be with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

**Reviews:**

**Lunasky99: **Indeed! He turned up in the nick of time!;)

**Annisa: **Aww your welcome! Thank you!:)

Okay so this Chapter is a little dark, well I think it is anyway but just a little heads up!

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter nine.**

We decided we would leave once the area around the camp was checked; we couldn't leave the members of the group with the thought of more walkers creeping up while we weren't around. As I was walking back to my tent to get my weapons the officer that was part of Bones and Mac's group approached me – I was surprised but then again I was bound to bump into him at some point, might as well get the introduction over and done with. As he got closer I put on a smile and I stopped a meter in front of him.

"Hi."

He didn't say anything, he seemed like he was in some trance or something – I don't even know but he didn't seem… all there.

"Are you okay…?"

Once again I didn't get a reply, he just let his eyes roll over my figure – it was like he was taking in every detail about my body and I was beginning to get quite uncomfortable with the silence and the staring.

"Uh… I actually have to go but I think Mac was looking for you…"

I rubbed the back of my neck before leaving, as I walked further away I glanced over my shoulder and he was still staring at me – I didn't know what to think about it all but that guy really freaked me out. I shuddered as I stepped into my tent, rubbing the goose bumps that appeared on my arms – before picking up my knives and guns I gathered my composure and took a deep breath and then placed my knives in my boots and strapped my guns to my thighs. I didn't really want to pick up a gun when my hands were shaking, Rick was still getting his stuff ready and so was Shane so I decided I would redress my hands while I was here.

As I rummaged through my bag and pulled out some bandages and antiseptic wipes, Mac coughed so I would notice his presence.

"Oh hey."

"How are you feeling…?"

His Scottish accent was filled with a sense of worry and I actually smiled naturally for the first time at his hint of concern.

"I'm feeling alright now thanks."

Mac nodded and his dark curly hair bounced as he nodded his head. For a moment I just kneeled on the floor in silence until he stepped in and sat next to me, taking the first aid products from my hands.

"Allow me."

I raised an eyebrow before nodding, turning to him and sitting crossed legged as he un-wrapped the dirty, bloody bandages.

"How did you get these wounds anyway?"

Mac looked up with his honey eyes and I bit my lip slightly before replying, it would sound so silly to him – he is used to huge battles and stuff and I just fell over after landing funny.

"I was running across a rooftop and as I jumped to get to another building, I mistook my landing and fell over on the gravelled surface…"

"Wow… sliced up your hands pretty good. Why were you jumping across a roof?"

I watched him as he disposed of the dirty bandages and removed an antiseptic wipe from the packet.

"I was trying to save Rick."

"Ah I see, you two seem quite close… This may sting a little."

I was about to reply but he pressed the wipe into the wounds on my palms and I nearly leaped backwards, it was like someone was pouring acid into my cuts. Mac luckily kept hold of my wrists otherwise I would have sprinted away from him so I didn't have to endure anymore of the pain.

"I did warn you…"

I pouted a little and screwed up my face as he continued to clean the wounds.

"You do know you still have a large bit of gravel stuck in your right hand?"

I raised my head, I nodded and shrugged.

"I couldn't get it out…"

Mac created an 'O' shape with his mouth before tightening his hold on my right hand.

"What are you doing?"

The Scottish officer dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his pen knife. I don't think I needed to say anything, my face said everything I was thinking.

"I will be gentle I promise, I just need to get it out to prevent any infection."

I shook my head as I tried to pull away from him but his grip only tightened as he tugged me closer to him.

"Oh come on, stop being such a baby! It won't take a minute."

"Don't, seriously put the knife down…!"

Mac laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him as I pressed my boots against his chest, I pulled but his grip didn't loosen, the guy didn't even budge!

"What the fuck are you made out of?!"

He laughed again and I gave up the fight, there was no way he was going to let go – I might as well accept the fact that he was built like the hulk and I had no chance against him.

"Be gentle…"

Mac's laughter stopped and his eyes warmed.

"I will, I promise. It will only hurt a wee bit…"

I bit my lip and looked away, squeezing my eyes shut as he flicked open his pen knife.

"Relax Grace."

I sighed deeply and I allowed my body to relax, letting my hand fall limply into his. For a moment I didn't feel anything but then I felt the cold blade in the biggest wound on my palm, I flinched and he stopped until I relaxed again.

"Just stay calm okay? Otherwise I could hurt you…"

I nodded and kept my eyes shut, he began to slip his knife deeper into the wound and in a second he was done, the gravel was out and he was wiping my palm with a wipe.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"

I turned to look at him and I raised an eyebrow, if he wasn't in the Special Op's he could have been a surgeon.

"No…"

I smiled softly as he redressed my hands, wrapping them with bandages before taping them up. Once he was done he tapped my knee and stood before extending his hand out to help me up.

"Thanks Mac, I really appreciate the help."

He bowed his head slightly before doing a salute.

"It was my pleasure Ma'am."

I laughed as he walked out the tent, striding over to his team. I think him and me were going to get on just fine.

* * *

With my guns loaded and my knives in my boots we all set out, well when I say 'all' I mean Shane and Rick were paired together and the Special Op squad spread out together – I was on my own as I didn't want anyone else to come with me. I prefer to work alone as if someone got hurt it would be on my head, I didn't want that responsibility right now.

We were all heading out in the forest and as I got deeper into the wilderness I began to feel a really horrible feeling in my stomach, I only got that when danger was around or about to happen – my dad used to call it my 'Spidey Sense' I chuckled because he knew I loved Spiderman and the fact he said he knew nothing about the movies or comics, it always seemed to surprise me. As I carried on walking, I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me – as I turned around I saw nothing was behind me and I decided if it was one walker, it would be better to use my knives instead of my guns – I couldn't keep wasting bullets.

When I heard nothing else, I spun around and carried on walking after removing one of my knives – I just kept twisting it around in my hand out of boredom. Once I heard the rustle again I froze, tightening the knife in my hand before turning quickly. I didn't even have a chance to focus my eyes as I was taking off my feet and slammed onto the ground – the air left my lungs and I felt like I was hit by a truck! The weight was still on top of me and when my eyes refocused I saw it was the officer that was freaking the hell out of me earlier on.

"Get off—"

I was about to scream the last word louder but he lifted my head of the ground and slammed it into the forest floor with intense force. My head was spinning, I felt like I was on a rollercoaster, gazing at my surroundings as they blurred past me at great speed.

"You're so… beautiful…"

The freak ran a finger down my cheek and I turned my head slowly towards him, my knife was still in my hand and when he wasn't looking I raised it, trying to aim from his neck but before I could get close enough he snatched it out of my wrist and punched me across the face, pressing it against my throat and leaning in close to whisper in my ear.

"Scream… and I will kill you…"

I tried not to swallow as I could feel the blade against my skin, what did this guy want?!

"What do you want…?"

My voice was quiet as I questioned him, when he didn't reply I gazed up at him and the look on his face raised the hairs on the back of my neck. His eyes were filled with such darkness and evil, I knew straight away what he was going to do.

"I haven't seen a woman in a long… long time and you're here alone – nobody cares about you."

I tried to shove him off and he punched me again, this time my eyes rolled back into my skull and I tasted blood in my mouth. For a moment all I heard was the ringing in my ears until I moved my gaze back in his direction, at first I didn't know what he was doing but my brain started to function again and I felt his hands sliding up and down my body, I tried to shove him off but he just slapped my hands away. I wanted so much to scream but I couldn't it was like everything was paralysed and I couldn't control anything anymore. As a precaution he removed my guns and threw them in the dirt behind him, his hands were lowering now and I felt his fingers slide underneath my jeans.

"P-please… Don't…"

My voice was barely a whisper and he just chuckled, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you will enjoy this as much as I will."

The soldier unbuttoned my jeans and I shut my eyes as a tear escaped and rolled down my cheek, my head was still spinning and my eyes kept drifting in and out of focus. I couldn't believe this was happening, why couldn't somebody find me? Someone please, please find me! I let out a small whimper as my body started to shake in fear. He didn't seem to care to much as he was pulling my jeans down to my knees now, I decided I should do something – I had to do something! I took in a shaky breath and before he could pull my jeans off I pulled my knees to my chest and kicked him straight in the face, my body was obeying me again and I quickly tried scrambling for my guns but he wrapped his hands around my ankle and dragged me across the dirt, this time I let out the biggest scream I could and I literally heard it echo across the forest. I prayed someone could hear that.

"You're going to regret that!"

He snarled, flipping me onto my back as he forced his body onto me, pinning my arms down to my sides. I tried kicking him off but he positioned himself perfectly and I had no training in this, I knew how to shoot but how to fight was a completely different story.

"Get off me!"

I screamed at him as I began to cry, I was beginning to think that this guy was actually going to kill me. He looked around the forest and when he saw nobody was around, he began to unbuckle his trousers.

"No…"

"Shut up!"

He punched me across the face again and I felt blood run down my cheek. When I turned my head back to him he was pulling down my underwear, revealing my nude body – I tried to shove him off me but I was weak, my mind was barely comprehending what was happening and I couldn't keep my eyes focused.

"This is going to be great…"

I turned my head to him in one last plea for him to stop but all he gave me was a wink and a smug grin, I pursed my lips and just when he was going to slide his penis into me, Mac came running out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. The weight was off of me now and I tried sitting up but my attempt failed as my head span and I fell back onto the forest floor again. I felt so exposed and all I could do was watch Mac and the solider fight, they just kept scrambling in the dirt and when the officer tried to escape the Scot got him in a head lock and smashed his head into a tree, I was so absorbed in their battle that I didn't even know if anyone else was around. Their fight got more and more violent and the officer slipped out of Mac's hands and ran at me, I let out a scream and tried rolling away but he grabbed my throat and squeezed – his hands weren't around my neck for long as Mac pulled him off and threw him across the dirt, jumping on him and pinning him to the ground after grabbing my knife that laid next to him on the ground.

"You son of a bitch! I trusted you!"

I saw Mac spit the words at him as he finally drove the knife into the soldier's eye, I could see he was upset but he just kept stabbing him in the face and eventually when the man stopped twitching, Mac got off the body and wiped the knife on his trousers before putting it in his pocket. I didn't know I was crying until I let out a whimper which caused him to turn to me.

"Grace… I'm so sorry…"

Mac rushed over to me, kneeling beside my shaking body. Before he did anything, he pulled up my underwear and jeans, doing them up before sliding his hands underneath me and picking me up off the ground.

"Mac…"

I shook in his arms and I looked up to study his face, he was just looking forward – his eyes were full of anger and sadness, he didn't want this to happen – for me to be… violated and for him to have to kill one of his own officers.

"I'm so sorry…"

I whispered to him and he stopped walking, turning his gaze down to me. His face was filled with confusion and I bit my quivering lip.

"Why the hell are you sorry Grace? I should be the sorry one… I should have protected you."

I shook my head and shut my eyes, I was so happy he arrived when he did – otherwise… I couldn't even think about it as I just let out a cry and buried my head into his shoulder. Mac didn't say anything, he just kept walking – eventually I heard more footsteps and I felt Mac lower me to the ground, I opened my eyes and I saw that I was now in my tent and Rick, Shane, Mac and Bones were all surrounding me. I just looked up at them as Rick's face screwed up with horror as Mac told them what happened to me, even Shane was disgusted and the looks they all gave me made me cry more.

"Grace… don't… don't cry…"

Rick rushed to my side as he brushed the hair that was stuck to my cheek, off my face and behind my ear.

"We're going to clean you up okay…?"

I heard his voice tremble and I just placed my hand on his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I blinked dizzily and I turned my head, which felt incredibly heavy towards Mac who was backing out of the tent. Everything after that seemed to slip away from me as my eyes fluttered shut, the voices around me kept getting quieter and quieter before the darkness took me and I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

**Reviews:**

**Hermoineandmarcus:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it :) Here's the next update!

**Annisa: **Aww I'm sorry, I hope this Chapters okay!

* * *

**Chapter ten.**

When my eyes finally fluttered open I felt a soothing, refreshing cold flannel being dabbed against my forehead. All I could see was a dark shadow looming over me and I freaked, I sat up and didn't even give my eyes a chance to focus.

"Whoa… Whoa calm down alright, it's only me."

Rick placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and I melted into it, my head still hurt and I had no idea what I looked like right now but maybe that's for the best – I don't think I could handle seeing my face covered in dark purple bruises, it would make me feel a lot worse than I currently do.

"Just take a deep breath okay?"

My stormy grey gaze flickered up to him and I nodded slowly, sitting up carefully in a crossed legged position. For one tiny moment I forgot about what happened, what that twisted… sadistic man did to me.

"Rick I—"

"Shh, it's ok – you don't need to worry about anything."

Rick pulled me into him and I relaxed, I positioned myself so I was leaning my back into his chest. It was nice, having this feeling of protection – his arms wrapped around my petite frame as I felt his chest rise up and down as he took in a breath.

"How's Mac…?"

The sheriff tucked my hair behind my ear and spoke to me in a soft voice. I'm so happy he is here with me right now; I don't think I could cope without his company.

"He's a little torn up about what happened but Bones is trying to calm him down."

I nod briefly as I peer out the door of the tent, the sun was on the horizon now and in a moment or two the camp would be thrust into twilight, the sky would illuminate with velvety pinks and dazzling oranges, the sun would go into hiding and the moon would take its rightful place in the sky. I owe Mac my life and more, if it wasn't for him I would probably be lying dead somewhere – my body violated and I would have probably become Walker food.

"How are you feeling anyway?"

I shrugged in his arms, my body hurt – my face was bruised and my head throbbed in pain. It was like I had the hangover from hell but with more injuries.

"I will be fine… I'm just trying to forget everything."

For a moment we didn't say anything, we both sat there in silence before I spoke up again.

"When are we going back to Atlanta?"

Rick scoffed and I knew he was rolling his eyes and shaking his head even if I couldn't see him.

"You're not going anywhere, you understand me? You have just been through a traumatic ordeal and there is no way I will allow you to put yourself in more danger."

I pouted a little and it caused my cheek to hurt, I think it's cracked or something because the pain shot through my face like lightening striking a tree.

"But I can help… I'm no use to anyone stuck here."

Rick laughed and tightened his arms around me, rocking me slightly side to side.

"I don't want you in danger right now alright? I want you to rest and get some sleep."

I hadn't noticed it before but I was actually exhausted, I think if I fell asleep the pain in my head would most likely disappear.

"Will you stay with me…?"

I didn't get a reply straight away; all he did was stroke my arm with his fingertips over and over again.

"Of course I will, if that's what you want."

I smile and I slide forward, grabbing my pillow and placing it on Rick's lap before placing my head down. I could see him now; he was looking down at me as I returned his gaze – I don't think I have ever felt so close to someone, perhaps it was the thought of dying tomorrow or being separated that we have grown so close, but whatever it was – I have never had a friend I have cared so much about ever in my life, not even when I lived in London.

"Don't leave me okay…?"

I whisper to him as my eyes flutter shut, I could feel his finger caress my cheek as he hummed a soft tune. I wish life could be this simple, I don't want a virus infecting people around the world which kills people's kind nature and switches it into mindless creatures that walk around, rotting away in attempt to find a human meal. I decided I should block that out otherwise I would have more nightmares and eventually I drifted into a deep sleep to the sound of a gentle song.

* * *

When I woke up, the sun was just about to burst across the horizon – brightening the tedious, colourless landscape and transforming it into a vivid, exquisite setting to gaze across. For one miniscule moment I thought I was alone, my heart lurched and I sat up – gazing around the tent before my eyes landed upon Rick. When I saw him my eyes warmed, he was lying by my right side – he must have positioned himself between me and the door and by the looks of things I must have been using his arm and his chest as a pillow. Slowly I raised my hand in the thought of waking him but then I stopped, perhaps I shouldn't? It would be selfish of me and he looked exhausted.

As I got up, I climbed over Rick's sleeping form – for a moment I crouched over him, watching his chest rise up and down in a soft rhythm. It was nice to see him so peaceful; it actually brought a smile to my face for the first time in a while. Before I left the tent, I pulled on some clean khaki green skinny combat trousers and a fresh cream vest. This time I made sure I holstered my guns to my thighs and placed my knives in my boots – after the other day… As I thought about it goose bumps rose on my arms and I had to stop walking to take a deep breath and calm down. I don't know how long it will take me to get over that but I really don't want to think about it right now, I will just do what I always do – push it to the deepest, darkest corner of my mind where the cobwebs lie and the shadows fear the light.

"Grace?"

I jumped forward, automatically removing one of my pistols and aiming it at the person who had approached me. For a moment I couldn't see who it was but then the sun broke from the horizon and his face was lit up in a hazy orange glow.

"Shane?"

The officer had his hands raised and I slowly lowered my gun, I would have missed anyway – my hands were shaking and even with the short distance between us, I wouldn't be able to make the final killing shot.

"Are you okay?"

I brushed my fingers through my hair and nodded slightly, I didn't need to appear weak in front of everyone – especially him.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Why wouldn't I be?"

I turned and began to walk away but I could hear his boots crunch on the dusty ground as he caught up with me.

"Well you went through a horrible ordeal… I just presumed—"

I stopped and turned abruptly towards him, he would have bumped into me if it wasn't for his quick reflexes.

"Presumed what Shane? Why do you even give a shit anyway? You didn't care about me before so don't start caring about me now."

The look on his face was priceless, I don't think anyone has spoken to him like that and to be quite honest – I'm glad I was the first, somebody had to knock him off his fucking high horse.

"Excuse me?!"

I was already walking away at that point and I didn't even say anything, I just raised my hand and stuck up my middle finger – I think he would get the point after that gesture.

After around twenty minutes or so, I heard voices a couple of meters away from where I was sitting. By the sound of the hushed tones and choice of the many places to speak – this was obviously a conversation that needed to be between just the two of them.

"Shane I don't care, we can't do this anymore."

I raised an eyebrow at that, the voice was female but I needed to see who the person was before I let my imagination run away with things. Carefully I peered around the large trunk of the tree and my eyes widened to see it was Lori, I was going to get up and leave but there was something about this meeting that I wanted to investigate – it was so secretive that it possessed me to want to know more.

"Come on Lori, I love you… You can't say you didn't feel anything towards me anymore…"

I heard her sigh at that comment and all I did was slide down further back behind the tree.

"I'm sorry Shane but Rick is home now, Carl has his father and I have my husband back – that's the way it should be."

"But the things we did, you think I'm supposed to forget about that?"

There was silence after that and eventually she spoke up again. I can't believe this was actually happening, why do I always have to get myself into bad situations – I personally blame my dad, I was brought up to investigate suspicious behaviour and I guess this is one of those times.

"Yes that's exactly what you do Shane."

After that I heard a bit of shuffling and then nothing, I presumed it was over so when I stood up and saw the two of them kissing, I was pretty surprised at the sudden express of emotions.

"Oh shit…"

I whispered to myself before turning around and walking in the opposite direction – Lori must have seen me as she whispered something to Shane and he came bounding down the hill after me. In the fear of being killed off or something I pulled out one of my guns and turned around – aiming it at him for the second time today.

"I swear to god Shane, I will shoot you if you take one step closer."

This time my hand didn't waver and he must have understood this because he didn't move until Lori joined his side.

"Grace… It's not what it looks like."

I scoffed, quite loud too as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I think it was pretty damn clear."

My words were blunt as I spoke to the two of them, I didn't really like Shane – I knew there was something weird about him but Lori, I expected more from her.

"Grace… Please, you can't tell Rick."

"Why the fuck not?! Unlike you two, his best friend and wife I respect him! I am not crawling down to your level."

Shane tried moving closer and I turned off the safety, aiming it straight at his head.

"Don't try me Shane; I'm not messing around anymore. You don't think I want to blow off some steam? I was violated, abused and beaten so don't for one second! Think that I won't shoot your fucking brains all over the ground."

Shane and Lori glanced at each other before Shane spoke up, this time his face wasn't apologetic, it was angry and hard.

"If you say anything about me and Lori, you will destroy Rick… Do you really want to hurt him?"

I looked at him and then at Lori, he was right. He just got his family back and he has been through enough these past few days and I couldn't hurt him more… it would break him and I couldn't watch that.

"Grace… Please…"

Lori pleaded with me again and I snapped.

"Fine! But I am not doing this for you… I'm doing it for Rick – Because I care about him. You two, for all I care, can go burn in hell."

Shane nodded slowly and Lori practically collapsed with relief into Shane. I honestly wanted to kill the both of them, the thought of those two going behind Ricks back fueled me with rage and all I did was walk away from them. I couldn't look at their faces any longer otherwise I would do something I would regret.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Anissa: **Will do.

Enjoy this chapter everyone!

* * *

**Chapter eleven.**

The sun was up now and everyone was ready to go to Atlanta. I wanted to go, I really did but Rick didn't allow it and I wasn't in much of a position to argue with him.

"Just… Be careful ok?"

Rick nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked.

"I will be fine; you just concentrate on getting better."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I'm glad Mac and Bone's was joining him on the trip, I know with their training that he would be just fine and as for Daryl, well I don't have any doubts about him. He was a ruthless redneck.

"See you later…"

I forced a smile even though I was crying out to Rick inside; I didn't want him to leave me here with Lori and Shane – what if something happens? I don't want that kind of pressure on my shoulders right now. As Rick got in the van and shut the door, I walked over to the van and stepped up, leaning on the door.

"You guys, be careful okay…?"

I then backed away, crossing my arms around my frame protectively as the van drove away leaving a trail of dirt behind them.

"Uh Grace?"

I turned around with a sour expression; Shane obviously still did not understand the words 'Leave me alone'.

"What do you want Shane?"

"Can you hand in your guns? Rick took all out fire power and we need as much as we can get."

I raised an eyebrow, scoffing. There was no way in hell that I was going to hand over my guns and leave myself unprotected.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry Shane, but what is it about the word 'No' that you need repeating?"

He didn't do anything; he kind of shifted his stance a little and licked his lips. I hope the fucker hates me, saves me the need to protect him if it comes to it. He can die for all I care, scum.

"If that's everything, I'm going to go to the Quarry to see Andrea and Carol."

Shane gave up with the argument and just stepped to the side as I strode past him, sliding onto my bike before kick starting it and driving down the steep road to the water. When I arrived I parked my Harley to the side of the road before jumping off and walking to the water's edge. Andrea, Carol, Amy and… Jacque? I think that was her name, are cleaning the groups clothes, Ed – Carol's husband was overlooking the situation and I started to think that he was actually quite sexist.

"Hey girlies."

I smiled and they turned around, I think they were shocked at the fact I was up and about already – I personally didn't see the point of lounging in my tent all day when I could be up and keeping busy, I needed to keep my mind sharp.

"Ah look, another woman to do my washin' make sure you scrub my pants good, I got a stain pressed in there real good."

I froze and glanced over my shoulder, Carol was watching me as if I was going to hit him or something and I was but I decided I better not.

"How are you feeling Grace?"

Carol's voice was quiet and I had to really listen so I could hear anything.

"Uh, little bit tender but I'm feeling a lot better thank you."

I smiled softly at her and Ed's voice popped up again, I was really beginning to hate this douche bag.

"Will you stop talkin', we have jobs to do around here you know."

Andrea spoke up this time, grabbing the wet t shirt she was cleaning and throwing it at his face, when it hit him it made a really loud slapping sound, I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Why don't you do something then Ed! Instead of sitting on your ass all day."

Andrea didn't seem to be joking and when he started walking towards us I started to feel worried. Before he came to close though, Carol walked forward – whispering something to him but he just batted her hand away and slapped her with some strength, across her delicate face.

"Hey!"

I stepped forward, shoving him back. I am not taking that, there was no way. I just got mutilated and I wasn't going to let Carol get beaten again too, I knew he was hitting her – the fear in her eyes whenever she spoke to him was heart breaking to watch.

"Wanna try hitting me? Let's see how far that gets you."

I could hear Carol trying to stop me but I don't know where this sudden wave of anger came from, It was like I was a volcano – the anger inside me was bubbling up and I just exploded.

"Ed don't… please!"

Carol shouted at him but Ed told her to shut up and my hands clenched into tight fists, the skin turned white over my knuckles as I tried to contain my anger.

"What are you waiting for Ed? Fucking hit me like you hit Carol!"

Ed swung for me but I ducked underneath it, twisting my body and slamming my elbow into his face. He wasn't expecting that.

"That all you got!? Come on! Fight me you fat piece of shit!"

I could see Andrea and Jacque holding Carol back, they obviously wanted to see him hurting just as much as I did. When he recovered his stance, he ran at me and I swung a kick into his chest, knocking him backwards and onto the gravel. After that it was all I blur, suddenly I was on top of him, pummelling punches into his face over and over again. I could hear Carol's plea's but I just kept on hitting him, tears were running down my face and as I was about to hit him again I felt strong arms around me, dragging me off him.

"Stop it! Grace calm down!"

Shane was shouting into my ear as he kept dragging me away from Ed's damaged body, I actually could have killed him… I can't believe I did that – I would never do that, not even to someone I despise.

"Oh my god… Carol I didn't mean—"

I shoved Shane off me and I backed away, my eyes wide with the shock of my actions. I didn't stay there for long; I quickly walked over to my bike and drove away, back to the camp.

* * *

It was night fall now and Rick, Glenn, Daryl, T-Dog, Mac and Bones still haven't come back and I was really starting to worry. What if something happened to them? I don't think I could carry on with all this without Rick; he was the only one keeping me sane. As I was out collecting firewood, I heard some rustling in the bushes – at first I thought it was just a deer or something but then I heard the snarls. It sounded like one walker and I could easily take it down with my knife without causing a huge panic. As if it was a dog – I whistled quietly and it slowly emerged from the bushes, its dead eyes locking onto me as it found its meal.

"Wanna bite?"

It rushed towards me and I swung my arm around and buried my knife into the side of its head, for a moment it just stood there before its body turned limp and it dropped to the ground.

"Nice try."

I wiped my knife clean on the walker's clothes and slid it back into my right boot before picking up the firewood and walking back towards camp. I was able to see everyone from here but because I was standing in the shelter of the trees – I was completely hidden from view. I took my time walking up the hill, humming a soft tune to myself before I heard the chilling scream – my legs were already carrying me into a sprint as I removed one of my guns. In the light radiating from the caravan, I could see Amy being attacked by a walker – I quickly aimed my gun and fired, I was surprised I hit the walker in the head – I was a fair distance away and my hands were shaking.

"Amy!"

I run forward, skidding in the dirt as I see the rest of the camp backing towards me – Sophia and Carl were running towards me and I walked past them, firing my gun at the horde of walkers that appeared from the trees.

"Everyone stay behind me!"

Shane and I were firing at the walkers but they kept on coming, I glanced at him and slid my gun back into its holster and removed my second pistol – I didn't have time to reload, there were too many of them.

"There still coming! There's too many!"

I shout at Shane who cursed under his breath before replying to me.

"I can fucking see that!"

I could hear the worried screams from the kids behind me and I just kept firing, I wasn't expecting to be using so many bullets in one go so I didn't prepare any more sets of ammunition. In the corner of my eye I saw a walker stumbling towards the caravan and I aim to shoot but my gun jammed, it was heading straight towards the group and Shane was preoccupied with other walkers.

"Fuck!"

I grab my knife and run forward, its arms extend forward to grab Carl and I leap – tackling it to the ground before burying my knife into its skull, its blood and brain explodes all over me and I raise my arms to protect my face – the smell coming off this thing made me heave.

"You ok…?"

I look at Carl who nods slowly, Lori was holding onto him and I glance at her before standing up – Shane had stopped firing and he was backing away towards the rest of the group, he must have run out of bullets. The walker's start to surround us and I step forward, walking past Shane and Andrea with both my knives in my grip. I don't know why I felt the need to protect these people but deep down inside I knew my dad would do the same.

"Grace… What are you doing…?"

Shane whispered to me and Carl screamed at me, pleading with me to come back towards the group. I ignore them and stab the closest walker in the skull, removing it to swipe at another. I was about to be surrounded until I heard gun shots, Rick and the group have returned and were finishing off the last of the walkers. I couldn't help but sigh in relief, I wouldn't have lasted long – my body ached and I would have been overcome at some point.

"You made it…"

Rick nod's at me and I glance at Mac who was watching me, he mimed 'Are you alright?' and I shrugged, eventually nodding at him before Carl came bounding over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I thought you were going to die…"

His voice broke and I kneeled down to his level, brushing away a stray tear before forcing a smile.

"I'm not going to die any time soon tiny, you're stuck with me I'm afraid."

I flicked the sheriff's hat he was wearing and he sniffed, wiping his nose with his arm.

"That's disgusting."

I laugh and nudge him as he chuckled.

"Go see your mum."

He nodded and walked away, I took that time to look around at the camp – Andrea was on the floor with Amy in her arms and the group had stopped what they were doing to watch the two of them. There was no hope for her now, she got bit and she would eventually become a walker – I don't know how long it will take, could be days or minutes but either way, I know Andrea would be the only one to kill her.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

**Reviews:**

**Anissa**: He's in this chapter:)

**Hermioneandmarcus:** Aw thank you! Here's the next chapter for you:)

**Lunasky99**: Aaaah nooo! I did wonder where you disappeared to! Welcome back to the land of the living haha! Blimey you caught up good, thank you for all your comments hehe. I think either Rick/Grace or Daryl/Grace, we shall see ;)

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

I didn't sleep all night – I just packed all my stuff up and shoved it into my bag after cleaning all the blood off my clothes and arms. I thought things couldn't get worse from the other night but today's incident pushed that out of the water and took over the space in my mind with horrible thoughts. As I stepped out the tent, the sun was once again rising and I saw the door of Rick's tent wide open – at first I thought nobody was in but as I crept closer I saw Rick and Lori snuggling up together as if nothing had happened. I was beginning to lose control over my feelings for Rick but recently, I have found myself… I wasn't even sure, but I didn't see him as a friend anymore, I felt closer to him and whenever I saw him smile at me or if he ever touched me… well he would leave an electric trail along my skin.

"What are you doin'?"

I practically jumped from my skin which caused me to stumble backwards into a bush as Daryl stood in front of me with a confused expression.

"Uh… Hey…"

I forced a smile and he extended a hand towards me, for a moment I just looked at him before I took his hand in mine and I was pulled from the shrubbery.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know… I'm kinda on edge at the moment."

Daryl nodded and I watched him, his face was completely emotionless but his eyes – well his eyes were filled with sadness and anger, I guess he never found Merle.

"What happened in Atlanta Daryl?"

The redneck flicked his gaze up to me and he shifted his position, gripping the strap of his crossbow tightly.

"He wasn't on the roof… He chopped off his own hand to get away and I have no idea if he is still alive."

My jaw dropped a little as he spoke to me. I did feel bad but for Daryl, not for Merle – it must have been hard to find that out.

"Jeez… Daryl I'm so sorry I didn't—"

"Forget it, it don't matter now anyway."

I nodded slowly as I licked my lips, he is the same as me now – he has no family left and now he was left on his own.

"Well… If you ever need to talk—"

"Whatever."

Daryl walked away from me and I decided it would be better if I just stayed away from him, he probably blames me for his brother's disappearance and I should let him have some space. A few hours later, everyone was up and taking care of the walker's bodies, they were all stabbed in the head before being thrown onto a huge pile and burned – the only thing that needed to be done now was the issue with Andrea. Amy still hasn't turned and the group were beginning to wonder if she ever will.

"Grace… Uh…"

I glanced over at Rick who was pointing at his head, I mimed "What?" and he just rolled his eyes and walked over to me, pulling a leave from my hair.

"Oh… I get it now."

I felt a rush a heat rush to my cheeks and I guessed they were turning rather rosy.

"How the hell did you get that stuck in your hair?"

I glanced over Rick's shoulder and looked at Daryl but he was too busy talking to Mac and Bones to notice me.

"I uh… Fell in a bush."

Rick just blinked a few times before laughing at me.

"Yeah, laugh at my stupidness – you're a lovely person."

I shoved him and we both ended up laughing quietly to ourselves - that was until we noticed Andrea talking to Amy.

"Oh god…"

I slapped Rick's arm to get his attention and we both shut up instantly. Amy was slowly waking up and Andrea was whispering things to her, telling her how sorry she was. This was heart breaking to watch and I turned my body to face Rick, I couldn't watch and Rick knew why. After a few more minutes of whispering, a gunshot echoed through the valley and I flinched – squeezing my eyes shut before I glanced over at the two of them. I felt really sorry for her, she had to kill her own sister and that would be traumatising for anyone not just me.

"Andrea… We have to go..."

Shane spoke up for the group and Andrea stood up, wiping the tears away with her sleeve before walking past Dale and into the caravan. We were going to head towards the CDC to see if we can find any answers about the virus – everyone hoped that someone there would find a cure but I was a little bit harder to convince, if they had found a cure – people would have tried to save lives already but it's been weeks and nothing has been found out yet. I just wish the group didn't get their hopes up; it's only going to end in tears.

* * *

"You sure you want to ride your bike?"

Rick questioned my choice of transport and I shrugged, he was standing opposite me and I couldn't stop gazing into his pale blue eyes. For a moment I was lost in them but then I shook my head and focused my attention, I felt like a school girl.

"Well I don't have much of a choice anyway, there isn't any more room in the other cars and I'm not abandoning my bike, it will come in handy at some point."

The sheriff nodded slowly and rubbed the stubble that seemed to be growing quite quickly on his chin and jaw.

"I don't feel comfortable with you riding alone…"

At that point, as if he knew he would be needed Mac appeared by my side and I had to crank my neck to look at him.

"She won't be alone; I will be riding alongside her."

The sheriff glanced at Mac before leaving, he didn't even say anything to me he just… left. I sighed deeply before mounting my bike and kick starting it.

"You don't mind do you?"

Mac glanced at me and shook his head.

"Not at all, I wouldn't mind the company anyway – Bones can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

I smiled and chuckled softly, we were at the back of the group – all the cars and the caravan were ahead of us, we would only drive ahead if there was a problem. When we all started moving we left the quarry and got onto the highway, the journey shouldn't take too long – I hoped anyway, my ass would get pretty fucking numb.

"Mac…?"

We were driving pretty close so if we wanted to talk, we could hear each other from over the engines of the two bikes.

"Yeah?"

I bit my lip, the subject was a little bit sensitive and I had to be careful not to go into much detail.

"Hypothetically speaking… If you knew something that could ruin a certain persons relationship… and could really hurt the person, is it right to tell them or should I keep it a secret to protect them…?"

Mac raised an eyebrow at that; he obviously knew it wasn't a simple question so he took a little time to answer it.

"Well it depends on how good your relationship is with this person?"

I licked my lip and slowed down a little.

"Let's say we are really… really close."

Mac hummed and tapped his fingers on the handles of the bike.

"I would tell them, it's better to get it out of the way instead of being in the line of fire later on."

"I… I don't understand?"

Mac sighed and I glanced back at the road, making sure I wasn't going to unexpectedly crash into the back or T-Dogs truck.

"Well what if this person finds out by accident, if it was me I would prefer to find out to someone I was close to – it would make the blow that little bit easier."

Now I understood, he was right – I don't know why I didn't think about it before. Rick needed someone close to him to tell him, I don't know if I could watch Lori and Shane living a lie anymore, carrying on with their lives as if nothing happened between the pair of them. It had been clawing at my insides ever since I found out.

"So I should tell this person?"

Mac nodded and looked at me for a moment.

"What's this about Grace? What aren't you telling me?"

I forced a smile and shrugged.

"It's nothing, its hypothetical remember…"

"Right… Okay then…."

He knew something was wrong but I wasn't going to tell him, not until Rick knew – I will tell him as soon as we arrive at the CDC, at least then I could get him on his own and the weight off my shoulders would be lifted. We were driving for about a half hour before the caravan broke down, it was bound to happen at some point – Glenn was supposed to bring the van back to fix it but somehow that got 'misplaced' funny thing that. Mac and I drove past the cars and parked on the grass.

"What's happened now?"

Dale had his hands buried in the engine, I knew nothing about cars – I was more of a biker chick than a beetle girl and by the looks of things, this couldn't be easily fixed. Glenn and Andrea were talking and the rest of the group were starting to surround the caravan.

"How long will this take?"

Shane asked, he was obviously an impatient prick. I decided I was going to answer for Dale.

"As long as it fucking takes Shane, why don't you sit down and chill out as right now… You're just getting in the way."

Shane turned to me, his face was a picture and I didn't show any sign of backing down. Soon enough he would be begging Rick for forgiveness.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?"

I stood up and took a step towards him, standing an inch away from him.

"You planning on making me?"

Shane licked his lips and clenched his hands into fists, at that point Rick was ready to step in and so were Mac and Daryl – nice to know I have backup.

"That's what I thought."

I rolled my eyes and walked away from him, taking a seat on the grass by my bike before checking my ammo. We were going to be here for a while, might as well get comfortable.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

**Reviews:**

**Lunasky99**: Haha Shane and Lori are horrible! You will see why in this chapter, Holy crap ahaha Grack? Race? Paha that's brilliant! How about this, Grace's last name is Palmer and Rick's is Grimes... How about Prime? ... That's terrible too! XD

**HermioneandMarcus:** Thank you! Enjoy this one too:)

**Jasmine:** Awww new reviewer! Welcome! :D Thank you, I will I promise - enjoy this chapter! :D

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

We were stuck on the side of the road for around twenty minutes before Daryl and T-Dog arrived back with some bits and pieces to help Dale. For that whole duration of our wait Shane and Lori never stopped watching me, Lori had a worried expression on her face and Shane – well let's just say if looks could kill, I would be a corpse right now.

"So why were your brought over here anyway?"

I glanced at Mac as I spoke, I was curious – if he was part of the Scottish core, then why was he over here?

"Why do you want to know Palmer?"

Mac looked to me, he was currently crossed legged and sat opposite me while I picked at the yellowing grass.

"I'm curious to know, I will tell you something about me too."

His eye brows rose at that and after a moments thinking he nodded and shuffled closer to me.

"Well when the virus hit, Britain wasn't hit as badly as America, so I was shipped over here to protect Atlanta but we were overrun…"

His face suddenly saddened and I placed a hand on his, squeezing gently.

"I lost a lot of my men, I was good friends with every single one of them and they risked everything."

"Oh Mac… I'm so sorry…"

The solider shrugged and I bit my lip, tapping my fingers against my collar bones.

"My turn I guess…"

"Grace you don't need to—"

"No, I said I would."

I sighed and tried to prepare myself, the last time I spoke about this was when I had a major breakdown – I wouldn't have got through it if it wasn't for… for Rick.

"I was on holiday in King County, My parent's and I was having a picnic when a group of Walkers stumbled into view. Instantly we were on our feet and my dad was shouting at me, telling me to run and I did… I thought—"

My voice broken and my eyes welled up; I had to swallow deeply to push down a cry.

"I thought they were behind me but when I finally turned around… The Walkers were tearing them apart, chewing and ripping at their flesh… Their screams still haunt me and now I'm all alone…"

I quickly wiped a falling tear and Mac just shuffled a little closer to me, wrapping his strong arms around me and pulling me into an embrace.

"We have both been through hell it seems but now…"

He sighed, hugging me a little tighter.

"I'm not the type to express my emotions Palmer, I'm used to pushing them back – I had to for work but I just want you to know that I am here, I will be your friend and I will be by your side whenever you need me."

I smiled and chuckled into his shoulder as we separated, I'm glad I had a friend within this group, I felt safer – closer to him and maybe one day I would see him as a brother.

"Thank you Mac, it's the same for you."

He nodded and then we finally heard what we were all waiting for, the caravan's engine spluttered to life and everyone cheered.

"Well time to go on the road."

Mac stood and picked me up, I squealed and laughed – giggling and slapping his chest as he walked over to our bikes. I felt like a baby in his arms, he was that big – like seriously he was built like the hulk.

"You going to put me down now?"

We were standing at our bikes now and I caught sight of Rick who was watching the two of us like a hawk, that was until he noticed I was gazing at him, I don't know what's gotten into him recently – ever since the attack at the camp, he has been really weird with me. After a couple more seconds, Mac placed me on my bike and everyone got into their cars and began to drive away. I don't know how he did it but the Scot cheered me up straight away, it was brilliant.

* * *

We arrived at the CDC when the sun was setting, the place was deserted and there is Walker corpses spread across the ground. Mac and I pulled up by the caravan as everyone was exiting their vehicles, the sudden realisation about what I was going to say to Rick hit me like a truck and I felt the colour drain from my face.

"Are you ok?"

Mac looked at me and I nodded quickly before dismounting my bike and walking to join the group. We were all walking extremely quick to the entrance of the CDC and Rick's expression was beginning to become angry, this worried me and everyone else.

"Hello?!"

Rick shouted and looked around, the doors and windows were covered with thick metal shutters and this caused the whole group to start muttering, they were beginning to grow worried and Rick needed to sort this out quickly as the Walkers around the area were beginning to stumble in our direction.

"Rick… Come on let's just go…"

"No! There's someone in there! The camera moved!"

I looked up at the camera as he slipped out of my grip to stride towards the metal shutter; for a moment he did nothing, but then he started hitting it – banging the metal shutters in anger.

"You're killing us! Let us in! We will die out here!"

I walked forward and I wrapped my arm around his, pulling him away as everyone started to head back to the cars. Whoever was in that place was going to let us die and this whole journey was a waste of time – I hate to say I told you so but… I did. I knew it was going to be a disappointment and I told them that. Just when we were giving up hope, the shutter door opened and we were shrouded in light.

"No fucking way…"

A man in a white coat was shouting from the inside, calling for us to get inside quickly before the door shut. We followed his orders and the group sprinted into cover before the metal door shut behind us.

"The door is shut… It won't be opened again."

Nobody really took notice but Rick shook the hand of the stranger and we were all happy to be in shelter with electricity!

"Before we go any further, you all must have blood tests."

I raised an eyebrow and took a step towards him, questioning why.

"What do you need to test our blood for?"

"That doesn't matter, that's my rules."

"Who are you exactly?"

"My name is Dr Jenner, if you would all like to follow me – we can't stay in here."

We all followed him and after all the blood tests were done, he showed us to some rooms and mentioned showers with hot water – I have never seen the group get so excited over hot water, it was weird to say the least. I got my own room opposite Mac and Bones; I thought it would be better if I just stayed near them in case something happened, not that anything would happen.

"Hey the showers free if you want it."

Mac spoke to me as he stood in the door way, at that point I was grabbing clean clothes and underwear so when I turned around to see him standing in a towel… Well I nearly choked.

"Mac… Wanna put your nakedness away?"

I blushed slightly as I walked past him, the steam was radiating off him and I felt extremely uncomfortable with him standing there half nude.

"Sorry, don't you like it?"

He called down the corridor to me and I waved my hand at him, trying not to laugh. He was such a goon sometimes. Before anyone else walked into the shower I got inside and shut the door, stripping down to nothing as I caught sight of my reflection.

"Holy shit…"

My body was covered in fading bruises and the marks on my face were nearly gone but it was still horrible to see, on the day of the attack I must have been a picture. My skin was still pale and my hair was crusty with blood, not just that – I actually reeked of body odour. I decided that gazing at my reflection any longer would be a bad idea so I turned on the shower and stepped under the warm spray, I have to admit – I missed hot showers – it was so refreshing and it was nice to get the dirt from under my nails. After washing my hair and body, smelling myself to make sure I didn't still smell of B.O I stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying my body before scrubbing my hair dry to take most of the moisture out of it. I didn't want to walk round with a towel on my head; I would look like an idiot.

Once I was dressed, I stepped out into the corridor in my socks – carrying my dirty clothes in my arms and dumping them in my room. Now, I was going to find Rick – tell him everything he needed to know, I couldn't keep this to myself anymore it was killing me.

"Grace?"

My eyes widened and I glanced across the room to look at my guns and knives, I left them on the table and there was no way I could get to them in time.

"What do you want Shane…?"

I licked my lips and turned around to see him shutting the door, I was beginning to feel so nervous I started to back away towards my guns.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I glanced at Shane before sprinting across the room, I don't know why I thought I would get anywhere close because Shane grabbed me and slammed me against the wall before I even got to the centre of the room.

"Get the fuck off me Shane…"

"You know, I didn't want to do this but I have no choice… I know you plan on telling Rick…"

"Shane you've got it all wrong…"

I felt Shane's cold hand wrap around my throat and I tried shoving him off but he just slammed me back against the wall. I don't know what it is but guys and me… We don't seem to get along very well.

"I can't allow you to ruin everything."

He leaned in close to whisper in my ear, my heart was in my throat and this time nobody was here to save me.

"I won't… Shane I swear I won't say anything…"

My voice broke and my body was shaking with fear.

"I'm sorry but I can't take that risk…"


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

**Reviews:**

**Persephonepink**: Welcome new reviewer! Thank you! I really appreciate that, I like taking my story slow as it includes more detail :)

**Hermioneandmarcus:** Haha, heres the next chapter!

**Lunasky99**: Haha maybe a little ;) Though I don't think I will be using it anytime soon! Shane is a douche but don't worry, he will get whats coming to him soon mwahahaha. I like Daryl too, I'm jumping between Daryl and Rick... So tricky. We shall see though ;)

**Autumn:** Hellooo! Yeah I based the character on my brother so I don't think anything will happy haha. I was tempted on those two coming in but I wanted Rick to be oblivious to everything for a little while longer :) I took your comment into consideration and theres a little bit between Daryl and Grace in this chapter :)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14.**

"You can't do this Shane… You're not thinking clearly…"

The guy was turning crazy! I could see it in his eyes, it was terrifying me! I don't know what I was going to expect from Shane but killing me wasn't it.

"I have to protect the group."

"But I'm not a threat… You won't get away with this? You really think that me dying in this room won't be suspicious?"

He gazed into my eyes at that point, at first I thought he was going to punch me but he just shook his head over and over again, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I didn't want to have to do this Grace, I didn't…"

Shane started to strangle me and I tried kicking him away but I couldn't even lift my legs, his body was pressed into mine and the lack of oxygen was making the pulse throb in my head.

"P-please…"

My vision was starting to darken and just when I thought my lungs were going to explode Lori ran into the room and started to pull Shane off, he didn't obviously and my legs gave way but he kept me up.

"I told you to scare her not kill her!"

Lori was, well it was like shouting but she was whispering… it's really hard to explain but at this point everything was distant anyway. After a few more seconds of arguing I felt his hands loosen on my neck and I dropped to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. Lori just stood there and I rolled onto my back, clutching at my neck as I continued to wheeze as my vision started to return to me.

"Take this as a final warning Grace…"

Shane and Lori left the room and I stayed on the floor for about, oh ten more minutes before I was able to stand again. Currently everyone was in the cafeteria and I had to take a slow, gentle stroll to get there – a few times I would lose my balance and fall into the corridors walls and eventually I made it to the entrance. Inside I could hear laughter and excitement and I had to take a moment to compose myself before I strolled in like nothing happened.

"Ooh wine!"

I took the full glass from Rick's hand and downed it all in one go before placing it on the table.

"Refill."

I slumped into a chair opposite Mac and his face was filled with confusion – he was obviously surprised at my change of mood and every few seconds he would glance at my neck. I tried the best I could to cover it up with some make up I had it my bag but I wasn't a miracle worker, right now it just looked like a rash.

"Uh are you okay?"

Daryl was sat next to me and I didn't even notice, I completely blanked him out – now I felt kind of rude.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah no I'm right as rein thanks…"

I forced a smile and took the glass that Rick handed to me, once again the glass was filled to the brim and I gulped half the beverage within seconds.

"Thirsty huh?"

I scoffed and nodded, turning my chair a little to face him.

"You don't know the half of it; I don't even like red wine."

Daryl tilted his head at that; I guessed he understood the fact that I just wanted to get absolutely wasted.

"Then why are you drinkin' it?"

I glanced at him and took another sip, wiping the corner of my mouth.

"Why else to people drink alcohol they don't like?"

"To get drunk."

"Bingo."

I finished off the glass and decided I would just take the bottle from Rick's side, everyone's glass was full and there were another four unopened bottles on the table. It's not that I liked getting into a state but right now I don't want to think about anything right now and the only thing that would stop me thinking clearly was getting wrecked.

"Grace, what are you doing?"

I turned on the chair to face Rick and I raised an eyebrow at him, why was everyone so consumed with my actions? Why can't people just butt out and mind their own fucking business?!

"I'm trying to have a good time Rick."

The sheriff tried removing the bottle from my hand but I just slapped it away, drinking more wine in spite.

"What are you trying to achieve? You think getting drunk will make you happy?"

He leaned in closer to me, whispering in my ear as I took a bite out of my meal.

"Because it won't, it will just leave you with a huge hangover in the morning."

My jaw dropped at that, Rick has had just as much wine as me and he was on another glass already.

"Oh get off your fucking high horse Rick."

I rolled my eyes; I don't think I could have turned any more bitter. I was nearing the end of the bottle around five minutes later and the alcohol literally hit me like a train – my vision went and my head span with excitement. I suddenly turned all giggly and I fell off my chair and onto Daryl's lap.

"Oh my, I am so, so so so so sorry Mr Redneck."

I heard Mac's chair creak as he stood and I raised a hand, pointing at him.

"Oi you! Sit down!"

I started giggling and to be honest I think Daryl was enjoying it, we were all intoxicated except from Mac and Bones and I don't think he has had this much fun in a while.

"You know… You know Daryl… You, you are a nice guy! Everyone here thinks you're a bit of a douche but not me! I think…"

"Think what?"

The redneck grinned and I ran my finger down his chest, leaning in closer to whisper in his ear.

"I think you're actually… very attractive, we both love bikes and well… nothing's sexier than a man in leather…"

"Is that so?"

I giggle and wink at him, his face was a picture, I don't think I have ever seen him smile like that before. As I turn to look around the room, only three people are looking at me. Shane, Mac and Rick – I think Mac was surprised at my actions and Rick well, he didn't hang around long enough for me to figure out why he was watching me; he just grabbed a bottle of wine and took off. I shrugged and took another gulp of wine, turning back to look at Daryl.

"I think you have had enough wine Palmer."

Mac's hands wrapped around my waist and he picked me up, Daryl just carried on with whatever he was doing – glancing at me as we left the room.

"Mac… P-put me down!"

I tried squirming from his grip but he just slung me over his shoulder so I was gazing at the floor.

"Mac! Stop it!"

I started punching his back over and over again but he just kept walking until we got to my room, he didn't even speak to me – he just put me down on my bed and stood over me.

"What happened to you Palmer?"

I rolled onto my stomach and planted my face into my pillow.

"Nothing…"

Mac grabbed my arm and pulled me up into a sitting position, licking his thumb and wiping the makeup off my neck.

"That's not nothing."

I shoved him back and pulled my knees into my chest, looking away from him.

"If I tell you… You can't tell anyone."

"I won't."

Mac shuffled closer to me and I turned to face him.

"Promise me."

He sighed and nodded.

"I promise."

For a moment I sat there in silence before I whispered to him, leaning in close.

"Shane and Lori are having an affair, or did have one… He came in earlier and strangled me…"

I swallowed deeply before licking my lips.

"He was going to kill me before Lori rushed in…"

Mac stood up and I gazed at him.

"What are you doing…?"

"I'm going to go kill that son of a bitch…"

I leaped up from the bed and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the door.

"No! Please you promised! If you try and kill him and you fail… he will come after me!"

Mac froze and glanced over his shoulder, letting his head roll forward as he sighed.

"I'm staying in here tonight; I can't risk you getting hurt again…"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, if he did confront Shane – then it would risk his life too and I didn't want that. I would eventually tell Rick but I can't right now, it's too dangerous.

"Fine but please, you promised you wouldn't say anything so don't."

Mac nodded and I slumped onto my bed, lying back onto the soft duvet before glancing at Mac who was grabbing a chair and sitting in the corner of the room with his gun.

"What are you doing…?"

"I'm keeping watch."

I raise an eyebrow and look at the ceiling before sighing deeply.

"You don't have to do that."

I heard him shuffle in the seat and check his ammo, I would try and argue with him but my mind was drifting and I really wanted to go to sleep.

"Palmer, hit the sack. I will keep watch okay?"

I nodded and grumbled something before my eyes fluttered shut, drifting into a deep sleep with my body hanging off the edge of the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

**Reviews:**

**Lunasky99**: She is totally insane haha, the bitch will get what's coming to her soon though ;) I know! I thought I would put that in aha, I wasn't sure but I was like... Meeeeh let's do it! Hmm we will see, I think Grace will tell Rick but I'm not sure when ;)

I'm **so sorry** for the late update, I have been up in Scotland and I arrived home late yesterday night. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! Please accept my apologies! Enjoy! x

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

Most people after a night of excessive drinking, like to be woken up gently with a cup of tea or coffee. I on the other didn't get any of the two, Mac told me to get up and I – unknowingly, attempted to roll away from him but I ended up falling off the edge of the bed and hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes, not the most graceful of things.

"Ooowww…"

I could hear Mac grumble and then I felt his hands on my waist, my eyes weren't even open yet but I knew he was lifting me up onto my feet.

"Bad hangover?"

Mac didn't let go of me in case I toppled over again like a tower of jenga, I really didn't feel good – my head felt like someone had hit me repeatedly over the skull with a baseball bat. My stomach wasn't too bad, I never really threw up when I was hung over but my god… I really am feeling the full wrath of the red wine.

"I feel like shit…"

I finally opened my eyes and Mac was just standing there, watching me with curious eyes.

"Well, that's your own fault."

I nodded and massaged my temples, most of last night was in the back of my mind but whenever I tried to remember what I did, it slipped from my hands like a bar of soap.

"I didn't… do anything stupid last night, did I?"

The Scot raised an eyebrow and rubbed the back of his neck, scoffing.

"No… Course not."

My eyes widened and I slumped onto the bed with my face in my hands.

"Oh god… What did I do…?"

I didn't want to know but I needed to, what if I told everyone about Shane and Lori? Or stripped, or hurt someone's feelings…

"Well let's not go there, I doubt anyone else remembers anything either so…"

"Mac!?"

He laughed and raised his hands, backing away out of the room slowly.

"Well… I smell breakfast so… see you later solider."

He turned and sprinted from the room, leaving me on my own. All I wanted right now is a hot water bottle and a box of aspirin, I had neither – today couldn't get any worse. I sighed and stood, pulling the hair band off my wrist and tying my long hair into a large messy bun, I most likely looked a mess but I really didn't give a shit, I needed something to eat and drink. As I walked down the corridor I saw Rick walking towards me and I smiled and I was about to say hello but he just blanked me and strode past me.

"Um… Okay…"

I decided to ignore what Rick just did to me and I strolled into the cafeteria, slumping on a seat next to Glenn.

"I don't want another drink ever again…"

I glance at him as he spoke, I can definitely agree with that.

"I second that…"

"You were really weird last night."

My eyes widened again and I slide further down into the chair as Daryl walked in. When he saw me he gave me a nod and an awkward smile, I was really starting to worry about last night's actions.

"Glenn… What did I do exactly?"

The Korean turned to me, he obviously had a story to tell and yes I wanted to know but there was part of me that wanted to keep it a secret.

"Well, you drank so much wine, like I mean a lot. It wasn't over a long period of time either – you basically finished a whole bottle in less than ten minutes."

That's not so bad, explains the hangover.

"Is that it…?"

Glenn laughed and I bit my lip, I didn't like where this was going.

"Oh god no. Rick then tried talking to you and you basically told him to fuck off, you then got really drunk and basically gave Daryl a lap dance."

My eyes couldn't have popped further out of my head, I wouldn't do that! There's no way!

"Then Rick stormed out and you kept flirting with Daryl until Mac picked you up and took you to your room."

"Oh fuck… that's so much worse than I imagined. I just thought I flashed everyone or something…"

Glenn laughed and I looked at him, Daryl was still in the room and I slowly turned to glance at him. His eyes instantly locked onto mine and I quickly turned away before he caught the blush that coloured my pale cheeks.

"This makes things extremely awkward."

"I'm sure it does, here."

Glenn buttered some toast for me and handed me a cup of coffee. Normally I wouldn't drink coffee but I needed the energy boost right now.

"Aw, thank you."

I smiled and hugged him for a brief moment, biting into my toast when everyone else walked into the cafeteria. Rick walked in with Lori and Carl, Shane walked a few meters behind them. I suddenly felt very embarrassed and scared, I knew the reason as to why I started to drink in the first place, but what I did while I was in the intoxicated trance was a blur – this is why I don't normally drink.

"Morning…"

I look up at Rick and he nods at me before sitting on the other side of the table. Shane decided to place his annoying ass next to me and Lori sat opposite me. This isn't good; I didn't really want to be in this position, to feel threatened by these people who know nothing about me.

"Morning Grace."

Shane whispered to me and I forced a smile before looking down at my hands, I didn't know they were shaking until now so I had to pick up my cup of coffee to focus on something else.

"I just wanted to apologise for last night's actions… I was very drunk and it wasn't my intention to offend anyone…"

"You didn't offend me."

I turned around as Daryl walked over to me and leans forward to whisper in my ear.

"I enjoyed it."

I chuckled nervously and glanced to look at him, his face was so close to mine and I had to lean back a little as I pat his chest gently. I was mildly surprised that he was actually quite muscly.

"Well… That's good then…"

Before anything else happened the lights cut out and we all looked around in a panic, everyone was in the cafeteria and Dr Jenner strolled in as Rick questioned him about the electrics.

"What's happening?"

"The generators have run out of fuel."

"What do you mean the generators have run out of fuel?!"

The sheriff was confused, this place was supposed to be safe.

"I have run out of fuel to run the electricity, it was on its last reserves."

"Where are the generators?"

"The floor below us."

Rick nodded and Glenn, T-Dog, Daryl and Shane stood up as well as Mac and Bones. They would go down and investigate, I was going to go but I decided I would pack my belongings instead. Might as well, I doubt we will be staying here long now. When they left, I quickly finished my food and I walked to my room, ignoring Lori completely.

"This day just got fucking worse."

I sighed as I stuffed my belongings into my bag for the hundredth time, I have got so bored of unpacking that I'm just going to leave everything in my bag from now on – saves me a whole lot of effort. As I stood, Carl stood in the doorway – his expression was sad and I tilted my head at him.

"What's wrong tiny?"

"I'm scared…"

"About what?"

I stood and slung my bag over my shoulder, walking over to him.

"I thought we were safe here… now we have to go back out there…"

My face saddened and I kneeled in front of him, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah we do, but we will find somewhere amazing, where we can feel safe and run around without the fear of being attacked."

Carl's head slumped forward and I placed a finger under his chin, tilting his head back up to look at me.

"Carl, I won't let anything happen to you – I swear I will protect you with all costs okay?"

He nodded slowly and leaped into me arms; I instantly wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him gently. He needed someone who would protect him, tell him what he needed to hear. I'm not implying that Rick doesn't but it's different when it comes from someone who isn't family, I always thought that your parent's said things because they felt they have to, I on the other hand say things because I mean them.

"You promise…?"

"I promise tiny."

He pulled away as Dr Jenner appeared in the corridor, his face looked pale and I was beginning to feel worried.

"Go get your things ready."

Carl nodded and walked away from me.

"What is it?"

Dr Jenner walked into my room and shut the door; he paced for a couple of moments before turning to me.

"Your blood… It's…"

This is a random conversation; I have never spoken to someone about my blood before. Oh well, first for everything.

"What about it?"

"It's different."

"Different how exactly?"

This guy wasn't making any fucking sense, maybe his is actually insane – he has been on his own for a long time and perhaps it got to him.

"The virus, everyone has it Miss Palmer."

"What?! That means…"

"If you die you become—"

"A Walker."

He nodded and I suddenly felt really light headed, I rubbed my eyes and sat down – I could actually feel the colour draining from my face.

"But you… your clean, there is no sign of the virus in your blood stream at all…"

I slowly glance up, my eyes felt extremely heavy right now and even though I was taking this all in – I felt like it was a dream, it all had a silver haze about it.

"What are you trying to say Dr?"

"Well… You're immune to the virus, even if you got bitten..."

"How does that even make sense?!"

I was beginning to feel really scared and because of that, I am getting angry – I didn't want to act like this but after everything, he had to add this to the pile of things I don't want to talk about?

"You have an antibody in your blood; I have never seen anything like it before… You could be the cure to all this."

I shake my head and I stand, this isn't happening – this isn't even possible, I can't be the cure, I'm just a boring girl from London who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"No… No way…"

I open the door and grab my bag before sprinting down the corridor. This had to happen today didn't it? Why did it have to be me? It couldn't have been Rick or Carol or fucking anyone but me! For a while I hid in the bathroom until I finally plucked the courage to leave my safety zone and step into the line of fire. I decided I wouldn't tell anyone about me being the cure, or being immune… fuck it I wouldn't even say anything about the virus already infecting everyone – I have enough to deal with.

I walked around for a while until I found everyone gathered in the control centre, they were all panicking and crying and I thought that they all knew about the virus.

"What's going on…?"

I put my bag down and walked to Mac's side, his fists were clenched but his face was emotionless as he spoke to me.

"He's locking us in here… He won't let us leave and this place is going to be obliterated in ten minutes…"

My heart jumped into my throat and I gazed around at everyone's faces and eventually I saw Carls face and my eyes filled with tears, I promised him I would keep him safe, alive and now look at us? We were all going to be turned to ash.

"Fuck…"

Rick tried talking to him and now it was my turn, I wasn't going to let these people die – I couldn't, we have gotten this far and I'm sure as hell not letting all our efforts end here.

"Dr Jenner…"

"You can't convince me Miss Palmer."

I walked closer to him, I bit my lip and remembered him speaking of his wife – how she was the brains and he tried carrying on to find the cure.

"You can't let these people die… Please if what you said to me was true, you have to let me and everyone else in the group live…"

"It's too late, I can't open the door."

"Yes you can, just override the security system… your wife wouldn't want this Jenner and she would want us to live… for her sakes you have to let these innocent people leave."

"Grace… I can't."

I slapped him across the face and everyone turned around to watch us.

"There's no such word! You let these people out right now, you have to! I have to survive, if I don't… Well you bloody know why!"

Dr Jenner gazed at the floor and around at everyone's faces.

"I can save everyone… Please…"

A tear escaped and rolled down my cheek and he sighed, letting his head drop before turning to his computer.

"Fine… but you better hurry…"

The clock was down to four minutes and I gazed at everyone, before shouting.

"Get your shit! Were out of here."

I grabbed my bag and walked back over to the Dr, hugging him tightly before whispering in his ear.

"I will try and find a way…"

He nodded before everyone started running to the open door; before it opened Daryl and T-Dog were trying to break it open with little effect. Normally my speeches didn't do much but with his information about me and everyone else – he needed to let us all free otherwise trying to save the human race would be hopeless.

"Come on!"

We all ran up the slope and I was by the door when Jacque said she was staying. T-Dog was trying to persuade her to change her mind but she didn't, she didn't want to keep on fighting anymore – she didn't want to become a walker without any part of herself in her mind. She opted out and I respected her for that.

"I'm not going either."

That was the first time I really heard Bones speak, Mac was half way up the slope when he said that. I was expecting Mac to shout at him, order him about but all he did was stop walking – his face was still emotionless but his eyes were filled with hurt. He was the only solider from Mac's group who survived and now he wanted to die in the fire.

"Mac…"

Mac carried on walking without saying a word, I followed him up stairs with Daryl and the rest of the group and I didn't notice Andrea and Dale were missing until we were upstairs. All the shutters were still shut and there was no way of opening them. We tried shooting at the windows but it only cracked them.

"What are we supposed to do now?!"

Lori was panicking and Carol began to rummage in her handbag.

"Rick, when I cleaned your clothes you had this in your pocket. I forgot to give it to you…"

Carol pulled out a grenade and we all took a step back.

"This should work!"

The time was ticking and we didn't have much longer until we were blown to smithereens. Rick took the grenade and pulled the ring out, placing it by the window and running away.

"Get back!"

We all ran back and protected our heads and ears, I squeezed my eyes shut and the explosion jolted me, causing my balance to falter and I fell backwards into Daryl who luckily caught me.

"You alright'?"

I nodded and got to my feet, I looked up – refocusing my vision to see the glass was shattered and the huge hole that created our doorway to freedom.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

**Reviews:**

**Lunasky99**: I think she will, as I'm having Rick already know everyone is infected but then when they get to the farm - she is going to open up and tell him everything.

**HermioneandMarcus**: Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!

**Anissa**: Aww I'm so happy you do! :) Yeah, I'm thinking that too haha, let's see shall we ;)

**Guest**: I am definitely thinking about it, I'm sort of jumping between Rick and Daryl at the moment. I really should figure it out haha, I'm glad you are enjoying it! Thank you for reviewing! :D

* * *

**Chapter 16.**

Rick was the first to run outside, once he was clear, I ran and jumped down the ledge – helping Carl and Sophia before sprinting to my bike. Walkers were beginning to notice us and we had to get clear before the place exploded. I kept running and I jumped over a mound of sand bags and slid onto my bike – if this wasn't a life or death situation that would have look pretty fucking cool.

"Grace get in the bloody caravan!"

I glanced up at Rick, everyone was inside – even Mac was inside.

"The blast won't get me from here!"

I shouted at him and my eyes panned across the building, Andrea and Dale were now climbing out and even though I didn't know them very well I couldn't help but feel a sudden wave of relief. The thought of someone being in there… Bones, Jacque… I shook it from my mind and I saw Andrea getting closer, Dale was a little behind and I stood up – my eyes wide.

"Run! Come on!"

I was shouting at Dale mainly but Andrea sped up and made it to the Caravan but Dale tripped over a corpse and I reacted quickly, running over the barrier of sand bags and rushing to his aid.

"Get up!"

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him to his feet, I was practically dragging him along, the barrier was a few meters ahead and we could make it. As we were about to climb over it the building exploded and I felt the rumble, I quickly shoved Dale forward and he tumbled over the barrier but I didn't make it, I was so close and I was literally going to leap to cover but the blast took me off my feet and I hit the ground real hard. When I say hard I mean, my head bounced off the concrete and I honestly saw stars – I wanted to cover my head to protect it but I couldn't think straight, everything was spinning and the air was taken from me and I was gasping for it, it was like someone stomped on my chest numerous times with steel capped boots.

"Grace…"

The explosion was mere flames now and Dale's voice echoed in my mind as he looked over me, all I did at first was blink at him and then Daryl – Rick and Mac were suddenly standing over me and it made me think if I kept drifting in and out of focus – I'm pretty sure teleportation was impossible.

"Is… everyone okay…?"

I sat up slowly and rubbed the back of my head, it wasn't bleeding but my god did it hurt. I was getting to my feet but when I tried to stand I stumbled and Mac grabbed me, steadying me before walking me over to the caravan.

"No… My bike…"

"There's no way you can drive in this state Palmer."

I shook my head and then flinched; it felt as if my brain rattled in my skull like a bloody maraca. Mac was right though, I couldn't ride like this – I would end up driving into a tree and I don't want to ruin my bike – it's far too pretty.

"I'm not leaving it here…"

"You won't, it can go in the back of T-Dogs truck, I will ride my bike instead."

I observe Daryl for a moment before speaking, that could work and at least I can rest and try and get my body to do as its fucking told.

"Okay… Thank you."

"No… No thank you Grace, if you didn't come and help me I would have been really badly injured or worse…"

I gaze at Dale and I bowed my head at him, I couldn't let him die out there or be hurt while I was watching, it would have been silly – everyone was in the caravan and they wouldn't have made it in time but me? I could have been there and back in seconds.

"No problem… can I sleep now…?"

I guess Rick wasn't angry at me anymore as he just hugged me; he even buried his head into my shoulder and muttered something I couldn't understand.

"What..?"

I pull away to look at him and he smiles softly at me, running a finger down my cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay…"

I blink at him and half smile, nodding at him before stepping into the caravan after Dale. I was told to go to the back and have a lie down, for once I didn't object – I did what I was told and collapsed onto the bed, letting my eyes shut before drifting into a sleep, or I passed out… I can't really explain what it was; all I know was that I was out fast.

* * *

When I woke up, my head wasn't so painful anymore; it was more of a tap than a smack so I thought I should probably get up and do something productive with my time.

"What's going on?"

Andrea and Glenn glance at me and I look through the windscreen, the road ahead of us was filled with abandoned cars and there was no way we could get through. Daryl, Mac and I could on our bikes but a huge vehicle like this had no chance. It wasn't just that, as we got closer the engine blew again and the Caravan spluttered and drew to a final halt.

"Dammit."

Dale smacked the steering wheel and I walked forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You can fix it, I know you can."

He nodded and patted my hand before I walked outside, everyone was already leaving their cars and all I did was look over the landscape, this whole road was full of cars – it was a graveyard, many people died here and didn't get a burial – they were just left to rot in a metal coffin, not really that pleasant when you're standing right in front of it. I could even smell the decomposition of human flesh from here, it struck me quite quickly and right at the back of the throat.

"Oh jesus…"

I pulled the sleeve of my shirt down and covered my nose and mouth with it, I couldn't help but gag a little and I had to take a deep breath to keep whatever was left in my stomach down.

"There's no way we can get through here."

"We can try and move some—"

"Rick, come on – look at it, the road goes on for miles we can't move all these cars."

I glance at Rick as I spoke, I hated to admit it but I was right and he knew it.

"Well… I saw an intersection little way back? Maybe we can try there."

I raised an eye brow at Glenn and nodded, turning to look at Rick again as if we needed his approval.

"That sounds like a good idea to me?"

"Well… We ain't goin' nowhere till we fix the van."

This time Daryl spoke, I felt like I was in the house of parliament, people spoke when they had a point or opinion that they wanted to share and then there were the odd few who let others do the talking for them. I thought I should start ringing a bell and start to chant a load of old English.

"Okay fine, but there will be stuff in these cars and trucks we can use so start rummaging around."

Everyone nodded but Lori stayed behind with Rick, I disappeared with Mac and walked alongside him, stopping by an old Chevy with bags and suitcases strapped in the bag.

"This seems like a good place to start."

I smile at Mac and cut the straps, removing a bright pink suitcase. I presumed it would be filled with female clothes considering the colour choice. Mac did the same but with a navy case; I kind of imagined it would be difficult looking for clothes for him considering his size and build. I turned my attention back to the suitcase in front of me as I zipped it open, gazing at the things in the bag.

"Whoa…"

I pulled out a pair of black lacy underwear and a matching bra, it wasn't what I was expecting to find in an apocalypse.

"Is it your size?"

I raise an eyebrow and glance over my shoulder before checking the label – shockingly enough it was and I decided, even if it was gross to wear other people's underwear, I did need some and they were clean.

"Yep, but don't worry – this will be the last time you will be seeing them."

I laugh and he chuckles to himself as I stuff the lingerie in my bag. I continue to dig through the case and I come out with some good stuff; loose fitting tops, t-shirts, jumpers and vests – everything a girl needs to survive. I also found some jeans and more underwear so I stuffed those into my bag too, it was beginning to get a little full with all my ammunition but no matter, I would just grab another one and use that for clothes instead.

"Find anything?"

I stand and Mac nodded, he found a few T-shirts and I think two pairs of trousers that would fit him, he said they were a little short but he didn't care as he tucks them into his boots anyway. We continued to rummage around and I found some food, of course I shared it with Mac and I saved two small bags of sweets for Sophia and Carl, I thought it would be a nice treat for them even if I did want to eat them myself.

"Hey Carl, Sophia! Come here a sec!"

The two kids came bounding towards me and I put one packet of sweets in each of my hands, tucking them behind my back.

"Okay, pick a hand."

Carl picked the left and Sophia picked the right, I grinned as I handed them the sweets and the look on their faces was like a kids face on Christmas morning.

"Don't eat them all at once."

The two of them hugged me and thanked me before running off to show their parent's what I had given them. If I knew that would have made them so bloody happy I would have stopped off at a sweet shop. I chuckled as I strolled down the road, Mac was a few meters ahead of me and when I saw him stop suddenly I walked over to his side, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Walkers…"

Mac turned and signalled to Rick, a huge horde of walkers were stumbling this way and the sheriff suggested we get under the cars. We all did of course and I slid underneath a car a meter away from Sophia and Carl, I wanted to keep them both in sight in case anything happened. My heart was literally in my throat when I heard the first groan, I just kept my breathing slow and silent as I looked around at everyone, Lori was in the car next to Carl and Rick was next to me, for a moment I just held his gaze – my eyes filling with tears as I worried about everyone. If I got bit, I would be fine but everyone else in the group would turn and I would have that on my conscience for ever. Rick raised his finger to his lips and silently hushed me, I wasn't making any sound of course – I just watched the legs and feet of the walkers stumble by, I'm surprised they still haven't noticed us. The thought's that ran through my head as they passed me were ridiculous, I thought of Shane and Lori and how I should tell Rick even if Shane threatened and attempted to kill me, I now have Mac to protect me and that might be enough to stand up to the both of them. The other thought was how a couple of months ago everything was so normal, I would be happily strolling down Oxford Street with a few bags of shopping on each arm without a care in the world but now… Now I was stuck underneath a car, getting grazed and bruised because the world was infected with a ghastly virus that has ruined everyone's precious lives.

I lick my lips, watching the horde of walkers distance themselves from me – from here I couldn't see any more ahead of me and I glanced over at Rick who was still staying beneath the safety of a small truck. I don't know how much longer I could stay in this position but Sophia thought it would be a good time to move. At first I just watched her and when I heard her scream and shuffle away from the three walkers that were snarling at her, I started to scramble from underneath the car. Carol was now crying and Lori was covering her mouth to stop any walkers coming in her direction. I had to do something but before I could get out from my hiding spot Sophia had run off the highway and into the forest with the walkers still chasing her. I did the only thing that was logical, I ran after them – shooting a stray walker in the head as I leapt over the barrier, Rick was a few meters behind me and was going to help but I couldn't wait for him – I had to move now otherwise we could lose her. I was still running but this time, I sprinted into the forest – pushing the branches and jumping over fallen trees without looking back. I had something to focus on now and it wasn't something I could allow mistakes on, this was a life and I would be damned if I let her join the growing number of the people who have died in this world, the people I care about.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

**Reviews:**

**Lunasky99:** I'm not sure yet, still jumping between ideas:)

**HermioneandMarcus**: Thank you, heres the next chapter:)

**Anissa**: Sorry for the late update, here's the chapter you wanted.

**Once again I apologise deeply**, I went on holiday last week and returned early this morning - I didn't have wifi in Turkey so I was unable to update my story. Next time I will let you all know in advance if I won't be updating for a certain period of time. I hope this chapter makes up for it and there will be plenty more.

**Sorry for any inconvenience!:(**

* * *

**Chapter 17.**

I was running for a few minutes before Rick and I collided in a rather, harsh manner. Neither of us saw each other before it was too late and by the time I dug my heels into the ground, we were already slamming our bodies together and tumbling down a small hill into a muddy verge.

"Dammit! Grace, look where you're going!"

I instantly sat up, using one hand to keep myself propped off the ground. The little grass that remained on the ground tickled between my fingers as I massaged my shoulder.

"Me?! It takes two to tango Rick!"

I spat his name in anger as I narrowed my silvery eyes. I don't know what's gotten into him, one moment he's fine then he acts like I'm not there then he's fine again and now... Boom! He hates me again; he is like a woman on their bloody period.

"You ran into me!"

I rolled my eyes and continued jogging down the hill - I didn't have time to stand there and deal with his childish behaviour, something I did not expect from a towns sheriff. I jogged for a good hundred meters before bumping into Sophia, at first she screamed and struggled in my grip, completely unaware who she had holding onto her, but when I kneeled down and hugged her, hushing her with soft whispers, she understood and fell into my arms letting herself let out a feared filled cry into my aching shoulder.

"It's okay... we need to get out of here okay...?"

She nodded and took my hand; I squeezed hers gently in reassurance before Rick caught up with us. It was lucky he did as he signalled to us, pointing to our right side - allowing us to see the two walkers stumbling in our direction. Right now we were on the same page, we both thought of hiding Sophia and leading the walkers away but I suggested leading them away on my own but Rick shook his head.

"We should stick together."

"But if I lead them away you can get Sophia to safety..."

We were running now and I had Sophia on my back, she would have slowed us down and there was no way we could lose the walkers at her pace.

"Grace if we separate, we could all get lost - then what?"

I shrugged and felt Sophia bounce a little before I felt a panicked, sharp tapping on my shoulder.

"What is it?"

I glanced at her briefly before slowing down enough to turn around. What I saw wasn't exactly Christmas morning, the pair of walkers that had been stumbling after us for the past ten minutes have now somehow multiplied into a group of five. Two would be easy to deal with but five? Rick and I are really going to struggle with keeping Sophia out of harm's way.

"What the fuck?!"

I moved my gaze over to Rick and he didn't even say anything - instead he ran ahead, leaving Sophia and I left on our own, I can't fend them off on my own - I would die trying! For a few seconds, which by the way felt like hours the only thing I heard were the walkers behind me - catching up to where I am stood - the only thing I could feel was the panicked breathing on my neck and the tight grip around my shoulders. This wasn't how we were going to die, I haven't got this fucking far to give up now.

"Rick!"

My voice travelled through the forest, echoing loudly as the wind carried my cry. After a few more seconds I followed him, I couldn't stand there anymore - in a few more moments the walkers will be extending their arms in attempt to get a meal. As my pace quickened I tightened my grip on Sophia so she wouldn't fall off, this chase has become more of a battle and I was getting a really horrible feeling, the feeling people get when something really bad is about to happen. Rick called me and I lunged right and I sprinted forward, for a brief moment I allowed my grip on Sophia to loosen as I swung her off my back and into Ricks waiting arms. Currently he was stood in a small stream that was about a foot deep - around the river was a tall embankment which had tiny ditches and holes that could easily hide a small girl.

"Climb in there, as far as you can go alright? Don't make a sound."

I helped Sophia into an old tree trunk, it was half buried beneath the rivers embankment and it would be a safe place to hide as long as she kept quiet and out of sight. Before leaving I turned to her and studied her facial expression. Her face was radiating fear, her body shook and in attempt to calm her I raised a finger to my lips and hushed her, stepping away from her slowly before glancing at Rick.

"Let's hope we get out of this..."

I raised my fingers to my mouth and whistled loudly, at first the walkers looked around for the location of the noise but after a few teeth clenching moments their ghostly eyes were set upon me.

"Hey! Over here!"

I jumped up and down as I shouted to them, my boots splashing around in the water causing my jeans to get wet - I think I may have splashed Rick a little too. Oops.

"Little closer..."

We were both on our toes, waiting for the gap between us to lessen. We had to pick the perfect moment to run otherwise they would catch Sophia's scent and we would be screwed.

"Now!"

Rick grabbed my wrist and tugged me to the left, sprinting away from her. It wasn't the best idea to leave her alone or unprotected but what else could we do? Fight them in front of her? If we go down then I have failed in keeping her safe.

"How many bullets do you have left...?!"

I shouted to Rick as ducked underneath a low branch, we didn't have to run too fast but these walkers were quicker than we both imagined.

"Two more...you...?!"

Rick kept his eyes forward as I removed both my guns, one was empty and the other only contained one bullet, there were five walkers and we only had three bullets?! This day couldn't get any fucking worse!

"What are we going to do...?!"

I finally replied to him, leaping over a rotting log and sprinting a few meters before I heard a deep thud. I quickly looked over to my right and noticed Rick was no longer running beside me, he must have fallen over or something? In a moment of panic, for the second time today, I dug my heels into the dirt, skidding in the mud before turning to scan the area.

"Rick?!"

I called to him before I noticed him struggling with a walker, it must have been ahead of the pack and surprised him. I began to move closer and the way it had Rick pinned down - there was no way he could reach his gun or any weapon at all, all his focus was on keeping the creatures teeth away from his flesh.

"Shit!"

Without thinking, I sprinted forward, my hair whipping across my face as I shortened the distance between the walker and me. I didn't really have a plan of attack, I just planted my foot on the log and leaped forward, tackling the corpse at the waist and tumbling to the ground.

"Urgh!"

Half of the walkers torso was on top of me and the weight of it stopped me from escaping. The corpse was attempting to scramble its way up to my neck and as it did I struggled - trying to shove it away from me so I could distance myself from it but that only led to its finger nails being dug into the flesh of my arm, drawing scarlet red blood.

"No!"

I twisted myself, fighting the pain and manipulating my body so I could reach into my boot, I eventually grabbed my knife and just when it was going to munch on my arm I plunged it deep into its skull. I kept it there for a few more seconds and its brain leaked onto my hand as well as its dark gruesome blood. I felt my pulse throb in the back of my head and the fear of getting shot by Rick or left behind started to boil inside of me, even if I wouldn't turn trying to explain that to everyone would be difficult. In frustration I kicked the walkers cold rotting corpse off me and glanced over towards Rick, he was getting to his feet and I don't think he saw my wounds, so I quickly pulled down my sleeve and removed my other knife from my boot.

"Heads up!"

I threw the knife over to him and he caught it, walking to my side.

"Thanks for that... I really thought-"

Rick turned his head towards me a fraction and I peered at him through the strands of my amber hair.

"Don't thank me yet..."

I took a step forward, my fingers tightening around the handle of my knife - four walkers is possible, two corpses each wouldn't be too much to handle.

"You ready?"

My voice turned soft and he nodded - I really do hope we get through this, I don't want to be alone and I don't want to lose anyone else I care so much for. I think I would just give up on everything then, give up on fighting for my survival, fighting for other people's survival. For a moment I thought of my parents, how ashamed they would be for thinking that way - my mother was a lawyer and my father was a member of the Scotland

Yard police force, they fought for people every day and what kind of daughter would I be if I gave up on them, on what they believed in? I heard Rick's voice drag me back into the living and I took a deep breath - sprinting forward alongside someone I will fight for, I'm not letting this new world change me - as my father used to say 'Whatever happens Gracie, stay true to yourself and stand up, stay strong and never stop fighting for what's right.'


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE.**

**Reviews:**

**Anissa:** Heres the next chapter, I hope it's long enough!

**Lunasky99:** I know! Thankfully, I will from now on haha! :D

* * *

**Chapter 18.**

Rick was the first to tackle a walker, I was a few steps behind him so while he was busy plunging my knife into the walkers skull, its friends were about to chomp on Rick's shoulder without him noticing. One thing Rick should learn is to always be aware of your surroundings, even when taking down an enemy.

"Hey!"

The walker turned his head and I buried my knife into its eye socket, kicking the corpse away. Two down, two to go. I glanced at Rick and he nodded at me – a reassuring smile twitching at the corner of his lips. This was definitely way easier than we both expected but I guess because I took the first one down, the other four were easier – slightly better odds I suppose.

"You take the right, I will go left."

Rick nodded at my instructions and lunged right, for a moment I just watched him – fighting off the walkers flailing arms that I almost forgot about the creature stumbling towards me, it was only until I felt its cold hand wrap around my wrist that I stopped focusing on Rick's mesmerising fighting skills and focused on my own fight.

"Time for a long old nap."

I raised my free arm but the walker grabbed that arm too and shoved me back with a sudden wave of surprising strength. I was forced backwards and I tripped over another walkers rotting corpse, unfortunately for me the walker that pushed me was also falling towards me and I brought my knees up and planted my feet into its chest – propping it there until Rick was finished with the other walker.

"Anytime now…!"

My legs were beginning to ache and every now and then the walker would push itself a little closer towards me, I wasn't scared of being bitten or scratched but being torn open by their shockingly sharp nails worries me, that's something I cannot come back from.

"Rick!"

My knees were against my chest now and I couldn't force the walker back any more, my legs were burning and at my final attempt to shove the creature off me, my legs trembled under the pressure and buckled under the corpse's weight. Its fingers were in my hair now and it was pulling my head up towards its snarling mouth, I tried pushing it away but I was pinned down, I couldn't even reach my knife which was a few inches away from my grasp. This was ridiculous, what was he doing?! The tree roots were really digging into my back now and I cried out in pain, my fingers desperately searching the dried muddy ground around me until I finally wrapped my hand around a large rock – if I got the right momentum and hit the walker hard enough I would be freed, if I just hit it and twisted myself for no reason then I would be in danger of becoming walker food.

"Get off me!"

I grabbed the rock and swung it at the walkers head, hitting it over and over again as it's blood and brain spilled over me, soaking into my clothes. For a few more seconds I stopped hitting it, watching it's ghostly haunting eyes gaze into mine – for one tiny moment I believed that the person this walker used to be looked into my soul but that was impossible. I shut my eyes and pushed the corpse off me and stood up, I must have stood there for a couple of mini seconds before I began to sway and drop to the floor again. The sky was beautiful at this time of day, vivid oranges spilled across the sky with splashes of cotton candy pinks – everything just seemed so normal when I looked at the sky but when the pain returned to me, the ache in my back and legs, the stinging of my fresh wounds on my arm… all the pain and suffering of the past months ruined my peace.

"Fuck sake…"

I sat up slowly and Rick was kneeling behind me, he was talking to me but I just shoved him off – refusing his help.

"I needed help earlier on Rick, not right now."

I checked my sleeve was still pulled down and I turned and walked away from him, the sun was setting and we needed to return to Sophia, who knows – something could have got her or she made her way back but I just hoped she did what I told her to do, to stay put.

"Grace I knew you could handle it, I can't keep helping you with the walkers. I might not be around all the time."

My jaw dropped slightly and I stopped, glancing over my shoulder to glare at him.

"Oh well next time, when you have no fucking chance at surviving I won't risk my life for you!"

I strode off, anger bubbling and boiling inside of me.

"Why are you so angry at me?"

His voice wasn't irritated or angry, it was as calm as the ocean after a storm. Which, to be honest with you – annoyed me even more.

"Because I have your back! I bloody well expected you to have mine! The things I have done to protect you, I would have fucking liked the favour to be returned!"

I screamed in a huff and stormed away from him, we didn't run too far from Sophia's hiding space so it wasn't a long walk. It was however a quiet awkward one and every now and then Rick would let out a deep sigh and I really had to control my urge to punch him across the face.

"Sophia, you can come out now."

I walked into the little stream and my boots splashed the water around me, causing the mud to stir at the bottom. When I didn't get a reply, I walked a little further and gazed into the hole Rick and I hid her in no longer than fifteen minutes ago.

"Shit…!"

I kicked the log over and over again, shouting her name as loudly as I could. What the fuck was wrong with this kid? Why couldn't she just stay still? Stay hidden?!

"Mother fucker!"

"Grace, calm down we will find her."

"You know what Rick; I'm starting to really hate your fucking optimism! Why do you have to think about this shit when we know it's a load of bullshit! Get out of your fantasy land, were not in the old world anymore!"

I shoved him and he fell into the water, I don't know why I was angry – was it the fact that he didn't help me, or the fact that Sophia has disappeared after all my efforts to keep her safe… or was it something deeper inside of me? Was I angry to hide my fear? I didn't stand there long enough to let Rick retaliate, I'm not even sure if he would retaliate but even so – I just needed to get away from him so my slow walk turned into a jog and eventually I was sprinting away from him – running back towards the highway with tears streaming down my face. Great now I was fucking crying! After five minutes or so of running I broke free of the forest and stumbled onto the embankment, the blood was seeping through my shirt sleeve now but with all the other blood that soaked into my clothes – nobody would know it was mine.

"Did you find her…?!"

Carol shouted to me and I completely ignored her, I ignored all of them. I just swung my legs over the metal barrier and strode away from everyone, I didn't want to deal with anything right now – all I wanted to do was sort my arm out.

"Grace…?!"

Lori shouted at me and I carried on walking, grabbing my backpack and disappearing into the mass grave of cars.

* * *

When the sun finally disappeared under the horizon, the earths blanket was thrown over the sky and night set in. Because the area around us had no light pollution, you could see every star in the sky – it was beautiful and normally I would lie on my back and count the stars but I really wasn't in the mood to do anything except clean up my wounds caused by the walker and bandage them up before anyone noticed. I rummaged through my bag and grabbed the antiseptic, pouring it onto my wound – I had really bite my tongue to stop myself from crying out in pain, it felt as if someone was pouring boiling hot acid into my wounds, I wouldn't suggest it to anyone. Once the burning stopped, I got a wipe and cleaned the dried blood off from around the wound before placing a cotton pad over the scratch marks and keeping it in place with my last bandage. I'm going to need to find more supplies before we start moving again, that's if I go with them.

"Grace…"

I looked up and pulled my sleeve down to hide the bandage. I didn't know how long Mac was standing there but I hoped he didn't see the wounds.

"Oh… What is it?"

My voice was warm, I couldn't hate Mac – he was like a brother to me, he was there whenever I needed him and I would be there for him.

"I was worried about you; it's been hours since you made an appearance."

I let out a sigh and he took that as an opportunity to slide down the car and sit next to me.

"What wrong Palmer? Rick told us what happened, how you lost your temper and shoved and shouted at him. That's not like you."

I blinked my pale grey eyes at him before sighing again.

"He didn't help me… I was so close to being torn to pieces and he just sat back and allowed it to happen. A few more seconds I would have been walker food."

"But you got away, you're here now so what's the problem?"

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged, I guess I needed someone to blame – someone to hurt and aim my anger at. I didn't want to tell him that of course so I decided to go with another excuse instead.

"I guess I'm just tired, hot, stressed… All these can make a girl like me cranky."

Mac's lips twitched into a half smile and he wrapped an arm around me before pulling away.

"Jesus Christ Palmer, you stink!"

I looked down at my clothes and remembered I was still covered in brains and blood. I must have gotten used to the smell but now he pointed it out, I couldn't help but gag and pull off the shirt and trousers in a disgusted panic. For a moment I just stood there in my underwear before he grabbed my arm and looked at the bandage.

"What the hell happened here?"

I pulled my arm away and grabbed some jeans I stole from some person's suitcase.

"I tripped over when I was looking for Sophia; I scraped it on some rocks. No biggy."

Mac looked at me for a moment, I don't think he believed me but that was the only thing he was going to get from me so he better just accept it.

"Turn around…"

"Why… Oh…"

Mac turned quickly and crossed his arms, I needed to change my bra as it stank of rotting flesh – I don't know how long most people could deal with that smell but me personally… it wasn't very long. Once I had a new, fresh smelling bra on I pulled on a baggy red and black checked shirt, my jeans were dark grey and all I needed to do were pull on my boots and holster my now reloaded guns to my thighs.

"You dressed yet?"

The Scot asked impatiently, I didn't take that long but I did forget to tell him that I was now covered up.

"Oh… Yeah"

I chuckled and he turned around as I was wiping my face with a damp cloth.

"Have I got it all?"

Mac moved a little closer and took the cloth from my hand and wiped it across my cheek bone.

"Now you have."

I smiled and took the wipe from him and shoved it back into my bag, I dumped my dirty bloody shirt but kept my old jeans, they weren't as covered in blood as the top was and I actually liked those jeans so I shoved those in my bag too.

"Do you think you're ready to join the group again?"

I bit my lip and shrugged at him, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Come on Grace, you can't sit here in the dark on your own. Come get some food and some water."

I pondered his proposition for a moment or two and finally came to the conclusion that I needed to face them sooner or later.

"Does everyone hate me…?"

My eyes flickered up to Mac and his face looked horrified.

"Not at all! Rick told them exactly what you did, how you found her and how it was your idea to lead the walkers away."

"But she is still missing… I haven't saved her yet."

Mac wrapped his arms around me now that I didn't reek and whispered into my ear.

"Exactly, yet. Stop worrying Palmer and get some food. If you don't come with me I will carry you there."

I chuckled and left the embrace to pick up my bag.

"Fine, but if I get irritated and hit someone, it's your fault."

I walked away from him with a smile on my face.

"Wait what?!"

He ran after me and I squealed as he picked me up.

"You drive a hard bargain Miss Palmer."


End file.
